Undead Again
by CherrySin
Summary: They say that tragedy always brings people together... But will this old adage hold true when it comes to the supernatural creatures of Forks, Washington? Rated M for language and violence. Canon and non-canon pairings. C/Es, Ed/A, R/Em, P/Ch and more later on. NOT A SLASH FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They and most of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

**BEFORE YOU START YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT:**

**1. This is pre-twilight for…uh, Twilight and very late season 7 for Supernatural...for now anyways.**

**2. There will be elements/characters used both from the show and the film saga (in due time), but I don't think I'll be following either of the two too closely since this story will be quite AU-ish.**

**3. Pairings - don't know what I'm gonna do when it comes to the Winchester bros just yet, so I guess I am open to suggestions. As for the Twilight gang though, the pairings will be as follows: Esme/Carlisle, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Edward, Peter/Charlotte and I'm thinking Jasper/Bella… (Just 'cause I like him way more than that possessive, overprotective, control-freak of a perpetual teenager Ed-head).**

**4. In this story, the Alpha of the La Push shifters is Ephraim Black, who – because of certain events that took place in the past – decided to keep shifting, thus stopping the aging process. Now, I know that at least some of you might find this highly confusing but all I can say is: bear with me. All will be explained in time.**

**5. Sorry to disappoint but Edward and/or Alice won't be evil in this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Push, Washington: Quileute Reservation – Present Day<strong>_

* * *

><p>''Alright, Carlisle. You do that and we'll talk again soon, dear friend.'' Snapping his cell phone closed, the current Chief of the Quileute Tribe and the Alpha of the La Push shifters pack sighed.<p>

''Was it one of the Cullen leeches again?'', demanded the young man standing behind him, his voice dripping with hatred.

Ephraim whirled around, meeting the angry stare of his great grandson – Jacob Black – head on.

''Well..?'', demanded the angry youngster.

''Jacob…'', Ephraim started, sounding exasperated.

''No grandpa! I've had enough! Those leeches are our natural enemy and…_you_…the great Chief Black, are friends with them! What is the matter with you?! Have you lost your mind?''

''The Cullens pose no threat to our people or the people of Forks. They are animal drinkers and…''

''Yeah, yeah…'', Jacob interrupted, his ire rising.

''Jacob…'', Ephraim growled out warningly.

''Why are you so defensive of them?! We should have ripped them to pieces a long time ago!''

''These leeches, as you call them, saved my…'', the Alpha started to explain only to, once again, be interrupted by Jacob, his eyes sparkling with hatred in the light of the bonfire they both were standing by,''...I know alright!'', he shouted, his hands balling up into tight fists, ''…I've heard the stupid story a million times over! The leeches saved your wife and son from other leeches way back in the day. You felt grateful and agreed to sign the damn treaty that stops us – me – from ripping their damn throats out every time I smell them out in the woods, and as if that wasn't enough you just had to keep on playing BFF's-in-league with the damned blood suckers since!''

Ephraim scoffed at the young wolf's blatant disrespect: ''...that may be so. And I fully understand that your recent first transformation is still making it hard for you to control yourself and the anger that comes with it.''

The Alpha of the pack met Jacobs intense gaze,''… however, I _am_ your great grandfather, your Chief and Alpha and the aforementioned…slight, if you will, does not give you the right to disrespect me in such a manner, boy!''

Jake averted his eyes from his grandfather's face, choosing instead to stare at the dancing flames as guilt flooded him.

Swallowing down the rest of the anger filled retort, Ephraim sighed and motioned towards the fire pit and the rest of the pack who were idly sitting around it - watching, waiting for the argument that had ensued after Carlisle Cullen's phone call to blow over.

''Let's sit…'', he suggested as he slowly turned around and headed back to his seat.

Jacob sighed but followed him none-the-less.

Once both men had settled back into their respective seats, Ephraim spoke: ''…now, Jacob. I know you are angry and confused…'', he looked at the faces of the other members gathered round the bonfire, ''…I know that all of you are confused. Have been for some time now.''

''I don't want to sound disrespectful but…'', Ephraim turned towards the owner of the soft voice of Leah Clearwater, the only female in the Quileute tribe to shift…ever…that he knew of. He smiled at her encouragingly and she continued: ''…but why are you friends with the lee-…um…the Cullens, Chief?''

The Alpha heaved a heavy sigh, suddenly looking so very tired. ''I guess…'', he started slowly, as though unsure how he should phrase his answer, ''…I should tell you all the rest of the story to help you understand how my and Carlisle's friendship came to be…''

Jacob's eyes immediately shot to his Alpha's face, ''…you mean to tell me that there is more to it than …_them…_having saved your wife and son?''

Ephraim nodded his head as the rest of the pack exchanged weary glances.

''As you all know, I met Carlisle the day he and his family saved my wife and son'', he sighed, ''…and I did feel grateful for what they did…after all, they were supposed to be our greatest enemy and yet…they went out of their way to save them'', he glanced around at all the eager faces of the pack members who were waiting patiently for him to continue.

''And yes, Jacob. You are right. I did feel grateful, so very grateful…and that gratefulness was what had me agreeing to sign the treaty with them, in part. I guess you could say that having seen Carlisle work so hard to save my son when one of the other vampires had bitten him made me re-think the whole mortal enemies aspect…'', this revelation earned a few quiet gasps.

''You never told us that your son was bitten, Chief…'', Sam Uley, the current second-in-command murmured.

Ephraim gave him a weak smile. ''Yes Sam, he was. Carlisle, with my permission, sucked the venom out…never so much as wincing while doing it. He is a vampire and yet, he didn't drink so much as one drop of my boy's blood, because he was – and still is – might I add, so firmly set in his ways of never consuming human blood. But alas, that wasn't what made us such close friends…''

''Grandpa…'', Jacob started gently, his voice wavering with emotion.

The older man smiled at him affectionately. ''Let me finish, my boy…''

Jake nodded his head in agreement.

''I guess you could say it was caused by the events that unfolded about a week or two after we signed the treaty…when I finally saw just how strong a family, not just a coven of vampires, but a family – a united front – they were…'', here his voice quieted down to a bare whisper but every pack member heard him just fine, ''…a family as strong as the one I was born into…''

Ephraim's eyes seemed to cloud over with memories of so long ago as he started: ''...it was early spring of the year 1937…''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Treaty Line: Forks, Washington – 1937<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>As Ephraim stood waiting on his side of the treaty line, flanked by Harold Clearwater and Levi Uley – his second-in-command of the time – for the slowly approaching figure of Carlisle Cullen, his lips stretched into a friendly smile.<em>

''_Carlisle…'', he greeted as the vampire physician stopped just a few steps away from him._

''_Ephraim…'', the patriarch of the Cullen family greeted back, a little smile stretching his lips too. ''How is your son doing? I take it he is well? If not, I could always take another look at him, all you have to do is say the word…''._

_The Alpha of the three-man pack nodded his head in agreement at Carlisle's offer before answering: ''…he is doing quite well, thank you. I believe he will recover just fine…although, if any complications should arise, I will be sure to call on you for help.''_

_Carlisle smiled at this._

''_Though, before we start on why you called for a meeting, may I ask who you brought with you here today..?'', Ephraim inquired curiously as his gaze kept wondering to the two young men flanking the Doctor._

''_But of course…'', Carlisle answered. ''..This is Edward'', he said, turning his head the slightest bit to the right, ''…and Emmett'', he added as he nodded towards the other boy. ''…My sons.''_

''_I see…'', Ephraim nodded his head once then pointed to the two men standing at his sides: ''Harold Clearwater and my second-in-command, Levi Uley…''_

_All three vampires nodded their heads at the two men in a neutral greeting and the two wolves returned their gesture._

''_Now then…onto business, shall we?'', Ephraim asked._

''_Yes'', Carlisle agreed, ''…the reason why I called for a meeting is quite simple, really. There are two vampires…old friends of the family, who are on their way here to visit us.''_

''_I don't see how this warranted a meeting…'', Harold grumbled irately._

_The Cullen family leader sighed. ''Well…the thing is…they are human drinkers.''_

_The two lower-ranking wolves growled as soon as the sentence left Carlisle's lips but Ephraim, seeing that the lead vampire wasn't done explaining, glared at his comrades, silencing them on the spot before requesting Carlisle to continue._

''_As I've already mentioned, they are old friends of my family and while they are human drinkers, I give you my word that I will personally make sure they feed only off of animals while here.''_

_Ephraim thought for a minute. ''What are their names?''_

''_Peter and Charlotte Whitlock'', Carlisle answered without missing a beat._

_The Alpha sighed. ''As long as they don't feed on humans, I don't see any problems with their coming here.''_

_Carlisle smiled. ''Thank you, Ephraim.''_

_Ephraim nodded: ''…is that all or do you have something else to dis-'', he cut himself off when suddenly, Carlisle's head snapped to the right, his shoulders tensing._

''_Doctor Cullen..?'', The Chief of the Quileute tribe inquired, his heartbeat starting to rise when he noticed one of the boy's, Edward's – he was sure, eyes widen in horror as he quietly uttered: ''…father.''_

''_Edward?'', the Doctor asked, sounding on edge. ''What is happening?''_

''_Esme and Rose…they're'', he started but Carlisle didn't wait for him to finish as he took off at speeds that were hard even for the wolves to comprehend, running – or more like flying, in the direction of the road that lead into the town of Forks, the two boys now straining to catch up with him._

_Momentarily stunned, the Quileute wolves stayed behind, watching the retreating figures of the Cullen Coven._

''_What just happened?'', asked Levi, his confusion clear as day._

''_I don't know but, judging by the looks of it…nothing good'', answered Ephraim before he shifted into wolf form, his two friends following his example a few seconds later._

''_**What do we do now?''**__, Harold asked through the mental link that connected the three friends each time they shifted._

_Bringing his massive head down towards the ground, Ephraim inhaled deeply, trying to pick up on the Cullen's scents as a gentle breeze ruffled his thick, russet fur._

''_**We follow the Cullen's…''**__, he answered as he locked onto Carlisle's scent._

''_**Why?''**__, asked Levi._

''_**Because…whatever has gotten Carlisle this scared can't possibly mean anything good for our tribe's people or the pale-faces of Forks…''**_

_Levi and Harold turned to look at each other, comprehension at Ephraim's words clear in their eyes. Nodding at one another, the two friends turned to their leader: __**''Lead the way…''**__, they both uttered at the same time._

_Ephraim nodded his head before he took off running, his pack members running beside him._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…that's it for now. I realize this chapter is on the short side but I really want to keep you guessing as to what is gonna happen next. I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can but, in the meantime, leave me so love, k?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They and most of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

**P.S. – Text in bold & italics is for when the wolves are communicating via pack mind-link.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forks, Washington – 1937<strong>_

* * *

><p>''<em><strong>What's wrong Chief?'',<strong>__ asked Harold when Ephraim suddenly stopped._

''_**I lost Carlisle's scent…'', **__he answered, sounding somewhat perplexed._

''_**Lost it?'', **__inquired Levi not bothering to hide his surprise._

''_**Yes'', **__Ephraim replied__**, ''…I just don't understand. I'd locked in on it.'' **__He sniffed the ground again, trying to find any of the Cullen's scents when Harold, who was just off to Ephraim's right, growled lowly. __**''I smell leeches!''**_

_The Alpha of the pack raised his head, his intense gaze fixed on his friend: __**''Harold…'',**__ he started, intent on chastising the lower-ranking wolf._

''_**I don't mean the Cullen's, Chief. I smell leeches. There are multiple scents and I don't recognize any of them'', **__the wolf in question interrupted while turning to look at his Alpha._

_Ephraim was quiet for a second as he considered the possibilities. __**''I've lost Carlisle's scent…'', **__he began as he trotted over to Harold then quickly lowered his head to the ground. Inhaling deeply, Chief Black frowned, then continued: __**''…these unknown vampire scents are covering those of the Cullen's so we might as well f-'', **__he stiffened, cutting himself off mid-sentence as all three of them heard a twig snap not too far behind them._

_Whirling around they saw a fast approaching figure of a young, dark haired vampire girl that Levi thought looked a lot like a pixie come straight out of one of the children's books he read to his own kids before bed time._

_The pretty yet tiny girl sprinted past them at an incredible speed, giving the wolves but a fraction-of-a-second to see that her fear-filled eyes were a beautiful golden shade and not red._

''_**A Cullen'', **__Ephraim whispered before starting after her, his two comrade's right behind him._

_Trying to catch up with the unbelievably fast female vampire, the three young wolves pushed themselves to their limits and beyond as they ran through the dense woods, leaving deep paw prints in the perpetually rain dampened forest floor as they raced after the frantic-looking Cullen girl._

''_**I gotta give it to you straight Chief – for such a tiny thing that elf-girl is sure fast as hell'', **__quipped Levi as the young vampire in question made her way out of the woods and onto the main road leading into the town of Forks, temporarily disappearing from the pack's sight._

_Even if all three of them felt really uneasy about what was going to greet them once they made their own way out of the woods, Ephraim and Harold still chuckled internally at their friends little joke._

''_**Yes…'', **__agreed Harold with a little, timid sigh: __**''…I do wonder though what's going on…hey, do you smell that?'', **__he asked suddenly._

''_**Yeah. Blood-suckers, a lot of them and…do I smell smoke?'', **__answered Levi with a question of his own._

''_**Definitely smoke…'', **__Ephraim agreed pushing himself even harder as the smell of smoke intensified the closer they got to the place it seemed to be emanating from._

''_**Almost there'', **__Levi grumbled while trying to keep up with his Alpha who was, by far, the fastest of the three._

''_**Come on, faster!'', **__said Ephraim, urging his fellow pack mates once again to go faster as they whizzed past the trees that were finally beginning to thin out and the wolves now could see very clearly the two fires burning so strong on each side of the road that the flames seemed to be licking at the sky itself._

_With a couple of huge leaps and bounds, the La Push pack finally emerged onto the road, yet the sight they were greeted with upon that made them freeze in their tracks._

_There, not a hundred or so feet away from them were the Cullen's – surrounded by a hoard of feral-looking, red-eyed vampires who clearly had them outnumbered._

_Being the first one to snap out of the shock induced daze, Ephraim looked around, his eyes searching for the familiar face of the vampire who had saved his son and wife not two weeks earlier._

''_**There's Carlisle'', **__he said, nodding his head towards the good doctor who was standing in front of two stunningly beautiful female vampires: Rose and Esme, he surmised, remembering the two names the Edward boy had mentioned just before Carlisle took off running – obviously trying to keep them safe from the slowly approaching intruders._

_Speaking of Edward, the young copper-haired boy, an extremely concentrated – almost pained expression on his face – and the little pixie girl who had, in a way, led the pack out of the woods, where standing together just a couple of steps to Carlisle's right._

_Slightly in front of them stood two other males: Emmett – the young man who was, according to Levi, built like a brick out-house and another blond young man Ephraim hadn't met before._

_Levi and Harold followed their Alpha's nod just in time to see and hear Carlisle snarl ferociously at a couple of red-eyed vampires who were, quite blatantly, dismissing his obvious warning to stop and stay away._

''_**What do we do?'', **__asked Harold as Carlisle snarled once more and the little army of trespassers rushed the Cullen family._

''_**We fight'', **__answered Ephraim with steely conviction. Then, sparing a quick glance at his two friends, he nodded and rushed the enemy from behind, hoping to catch at least a few of them by surprise, Harold and Levi right alongside him._

_As the Alpha of the La Push wolves jumped an unsuspecting new-born vampire from behind, his teeth sinking into the juncture of the young one's neck and shoulder, he ripped its head off without any hesitation whatsoever then quickly pinned down another, his massive paws digging into the marble-like skin with relative ease._

''_**Here…'', **__Harold growled out, setting one of his own massive, heavy paws on the vampires chest to help hold him in place before sinking his teeth into the screeching creatures arm, then giving a mighty pull – the appendage came off with a loud, metallic shrieking sound that made all three wolves wince momentarily. Then the noise was gone and Ephraim, once more led on by pure instinct, bit down in to the crook of the red-eyed vampire's neck, tearing the head off._

_Shifting his gaze away from his kill, the Alpha spared Harold a quick glance as out of the very corner of his eye he saw Levi already in the middle of the fray, ripping yet another blood-sucker to pieces: __**''…go help the Cullen's, I'll be fine back here…''**_

_Harold Clearwater nodded his head and quickly weaved his way through the hoard of new-born's, growling and sinking his teeth into any vampire standing in his way that wasn't a golden-eyed animal drinker. He reached the front line of the fight just in time to rip into another cold-one who almost got to the tiny, pixie-like girl._

_Grateful, she threw a quick thanks over her shoulder before rushing off to re-join the copper-haired boy who is very swift in disposing of his opponents, seemingly knowing what their next move would be before they themselves did._

_Huffing lightly, Harold launched himself at the next vampire, sinking his teeth deeply into its throat while his eyes searched out Ephraim. Seeing the Alpha about to rip into a fierce, heavily scarred Hispanic male vamp, he returned his gaze to the red-eyed new-born trying desperately to free itself. Not having any of it, he bit down hard, separating the head from the body before kicking it aside with a hind leg._

_As Ephraim prepared to sink his teeth and paws into the big vamp male that could have easily given Emmett Cullen a run for his money when it came to size, a pained yelp from one of his pack mates distracted him. Quickly whirling around and towards the sound, the Alpha of the Quileute shape-shifter's pack saw Levi Uley being crushed by a raven-haired female cold-one who didn't look a day older than 14 - her skinny, paper-white arms wrapped tightly around the huge black wolf, applying more and more pressure with each passing second._

_About ready to run and help him out, he couldn't help but curse at himself when he realized that the second he let himself get distracted by his friends distressed yelp, he'd gotten himself surrounded, for the lack of a better word. Letting loose a deep, warning growl Ephraim turned in a slow circle, keeping the four vampires – led by the same scarred Hispanic male from earlier of course – closing in on him, within sight._

_As soon as the Alpha's eyes were off of him and on one of the other vampires trying to keep him trapped in the tightening circle, the big vamp-mountain pounced…only to be knocked down by Emmett who came barreling through the other red-eyed blood-suckers like a professional line-backer, pretty much flattening them out._

_The youngest Cullen member, or the baby-vamp, as the family so affectionately refer to him, gripped the scarred vampires arm then tugged with all his might. And Emmett, who happened to still be in possession of his brute-like new-born strength even though that phase has long since passed, ended up ripping off not only the Hispanic males arm but the shoulder blade too._

_The injured vampire screeched like a siren, making Emmett wish he could turn his extra sensitive hearing off on demand. Not like that was gonna happen anytime soon so, wanting to end the torture being inflicted on his ears he didn't hesitate in ripping the newbies head off._

_Seeing just how close he came to biting the proverbial bullet, Ephraim took a deep breath, nodded his thanks to the Cullen boy and turned towards Levi, fully prepared to come to his friends help now that he wasn't surrounded anymore, though he only ended up sighing in relief when he saw that the unknown blond Cullen boy had come to his rescue. The Alpha watched intently as Jasper, who's name he learned through Emmett when the youngest Cullen stopped beating on his target - although he still held it firmly within his grasp - and started cheering for his brother as the handsome blond man first tore the young female vampire away then proceeded to rip her apart faster than any of the others._

_Turning away, Ephraim surveyed the battle zone with a weary sigh, almost expecting one of the blood-crazed new-born's to jump at him at any second. However, he found himself overtaken with the feeling of surprise when he realized that most of the intruding vampires where already lying in pieces or sizzling away in one of the two purple-plumed fires still going strong on either side of the road._

_Barely restraining himself from smiling, Chief Black glanced over his massive shoulder just in time to see Carlisle rip apart one of the several remaining red-eyed baby-vamps when he, just like the others before him, ignoring the much older vampires warning growls came too close to him and the two females he was guarding._

_Just then another vampire gunned it for Carlisle but Harold jumped in his way, stopping the newbie in his tracks before sinking his teeth into its neck. Of course, nothing is ever as easy as that and so; Ephraim wasn't even slightly surprised when a female cold-one, screaming like a banshee came to her apparent mates rescue. Deciding that the fight was turning quite unfair, the Alpha ran to his pack mates help only to freeze in his tracks when the aforementioned…woman…kicked Harold, her marble-hard foot connecting painfully with his chest. A loud crack was heard before Harold went sailing through the air like a missile, hitting the patriarch of the Cullen family._

_Both the wolf and the vampire hit the ground with a thunderous thud before rolling down a steep incline into the trees in a tangle of marble limbs and grey fur._

_The caramel-haired beauty, Esme – Carlisle's mate – Ephraim guessed, gasped in horror before running off after them, leaving the other female – a slightly younger blonde girl – completely and utterly unprotected._

_Before anyone could notice and before Chief Black could so much as take a step towards the shaken girl in order to keep her at least somewhat safe until her father-figure recovered from the hit he'd just taken, a couple of fairly built new-born vampire males headed her way._

_Rose, if he remembered correctly, panicked and as if materializing out of thin air, the blond man – Jasper – growled loudly, menacingly and then the two younger vampires, as if suddenly paralyzed, dropped down to their knees, whaling in agony._

_Seeing as though the girl was safe now that her brother had stepped in to defend her, Ephraim turned around and ran off to help Levi who was busy chasing a new-born that proved to be much faster than the rest. And that was probably the worst mistake, he - Chief Ephraim Black had ever made for no longer than thirty seconds later, a loud metallic screeching filled the battle zone followed closely by a heart-wrenching scream._

_Whirling around faster than even he thought possible, Ephraim was just in time to see a very pretty, young Hispanic woman with curly black hair hold up the severed head of Jasper Cullen._

''_If I can't have you, mi amor, then no one will…'', she murmured gently before tossing it into the flames._

_And then, everything just…stopped._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I tried. I tried so hard to make this chapter at least semi-okay so please lemme know how you feel about it.**

**Oh and uh, before you chew my ass out for not having Rose joining the fight or for the wolves uncanny...lack of skill, bear in mind the fact that the year right now is 1937. Which means the wolves are no more than...well, cubs really. And as for Rose, she's been a vampire for 4 years so far and considering the circumstances that lead to her change, I say it's totally comprehensible that she can't fight just yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They and most of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forks, Washington – 1937<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The pretty Hispanic woman wheeled around and ran out of there at top speeds as the deadly silence encompassing the battle zone was shattered by a loud, angry roar.<em>

_Turning towards the sound, Ephraim saw the patriarch of the Cullen family –his once crisp white shirt now torn and covered equally by mud, blood and venom – who having made his way back up the steep hill leading into the dense woods was holding up a semi-conscious, buck-ass naked Harold._

_The Alpha of the La Push shifter's pack looked at his second-in-command and without any further ado, Levi Uley shifted back to his human form._

''_I've got him, Chief…'', he uttered quietly as he, naked as the day he was born, rushed to his injured pack mate's aid._

_Ephraim sighed in relief when he saw Levi wrap Harold's arm around his own shoulder before the two lower-ranking wolves started the slow trek back towards the Quileute Reservation._

_Having safely handed the injured man over, Carlisle rushed over to Rosalie who was sitting in the middle of the road, dry-sobbing for her fallen brother._

_Chief Black could do nothing but watch as the vampire doctor slowly got down onto his knees, kneeling next to what remained of his son and his first daughter who was becoming more and more hysterical with every minute._

_He could do nothing more but work on swallowing down the lump that had formed at the back of his throat as he watched the ever collected and composed man choke back an anguished sob at the loss of one of his own as he gently brushed a hand down the lifeless young man's plaid shirt covered shoulder._

_Then just as slowly, Carlisle got back up and veered around – his face contorted with anger and grief – his eyes scanning the battlefield. A low pained whimper coming from one of the two males the young late Cullen boy had incapacitated just moments ago caught his attention and the leader of the animal-drinking vampire coven, upon seeing them, hissed._

_Rushing to their side before anyone could so much as think of stopping him, the good doctor made a tight fist and landed a solid punch to one of the still recovering red-eyed new-born's right cheek. The aforementioned cold-one's head snapped back from the force of the impact as someone gasped at the usually placid vampire physician's show of violence._

_Carlisle's target let loose an inhuman keening sound before suddenly falling completely and utterly silent as it froze in its spot on the road._

_The next thing Ephraim knew, the new-born intruders stony face broke out into fine, spider web-like lines and a few seconds later a low cracking sound could be heard as the young blood suckers face started collapsing in on itself, before the whole head simply shattered into thousands of tiny pieces._

_As the now headless cold-one's body fell to the ground with a soft thump, the second male's eyes widened fearfully. However, before the young vampire could get back on his feet and make a run for his life, Carlisle bit down into its neck, savagely ripping out a big chunk of stone-like flesh._

_His face set in a firm mask of determination, the leader of the Cullen clan spat the piece out, frowning momentarily as if the said piece had somehow offended him and faster than Ephraim had seen him move before, the vampire who not so long ago had saved his son and wife kicked his target's head clean off, ending the much younger cold-one's suffering with a satisfied roar that encouraged his two remaining sons to restart the hostilities with the few remaining red-eyed intruders._

_Still shocked at the compassionate vampire's capability for such violence, the Alpha of the La Push shifter's pack failed to notice the fast approaching new-born Levi was so busy chasing around earlier on. Just as it was about to pounce on Ephraim, the copper-haired Cullen boy – Edward – gripped the speedster's upper left arm, pulling him back forcefully and the younger cold-one yelped loudly in obvious surprise._

_Shaking his massive head, Ephraim forced himself to snap out of his daze and as the golden-eyed vampire threw his opponent onto the ground, Chief Black growled viciously and jumped onto him, pinning him down with his massive paws before he ripped into the red-eyed new-born's throat. As its head separated from its body, Ephraim looked up at Edward before nodding his head in thanks._

_The young Cullen boy nodded back in understanding before he turned around and rushed off towards the tiny pixie-like girl who was now standing beside her hysterical sister, her face void of any emotion and eyes unfocused, seemingly staring off into space._

_The girl's behavior ignited a feeling of deep sorrow within the lead wolf but he knew better than to let himself be consumed by the suffocating grief encompassing the battlefield._

_Casting a quick look around, he searched out his next target and just as he was about to jump the dangerous-looking female cold-one who was snarling at him menacingly, venom dribbling down her chin, he froze for less than a fraction-of-a-second later his target was being tackled to the ground by a scarred, red-eyed male vampire Ephraim hadn't seen before._

_The two of them rolled on the ground, snarling and snapping their venom coated teeth at each other, both trying to gain the upper hand over their opponent although Chief Black was almost certain the male was merely playing with the enraged female before he went in for the kill._

_The female, however, seemed to understand that the obviously more experienced male was only toying with her so Ephraim wasn't all that surprised when she, apparently having had decided to play dirty to win the fight, kicked her opponent between his legs._

_Caught by surprise, the male cold-one howled in pain, one hand clutching his jewels._

_The new-born female, albeit still pinned underneath the older male, used this to her advantage and reared her head back in her search of the best spot to sink her teeth into his throat. However, she never got the chance to execute that particular plan of hers as a blonde female vampire came to her obvious companions rescue by stepping onto the trapped vampires neck, her booted foot pressing into the marble-like flesh with unimaginable force._

_The still pinned female's skin started to crack under the pressure and in the next second or two her head separated from her body with a loud metallic screech._

_Having finally recovered from the hit he'd taken, the male vampire half-growled half-whined at the blonde female: ''dammit Char! You just had to ruin ma fun, didn' ya?''_

_The female scoffed and rolled her ruby-red eyes in annoyance as she kicked away the head of the female she just ended before answering: ''…this is not the time for games, Peter!''_

_Realizing these two were the human-drinking vampires Carlisle had said were on their way to Forks before all hell broke loose, Ephraim shook his head as the two continued to banter back and forth, obviously oblivious to the fighting that was slowly but surely coming to an end._

_Irritated, he growled loudly and the two bickering vampires stopped their tirades, both turning to look at the huge russet wolf._

_He huffed at the two before his massive form started to shake and tremble as he shifted back into a human._

''_Are you two done now?'', he asked gruffly as his eyes traveled from the male to the female and back._

_The male – Peter – grinned widely: ''…ya must be one of the Quileute's Carlisle's warned us about…'', he drawled in a thick southern accent before extending his hand out for a shake, ''…Peter Whitlock.''_

_The Alpha looked at the hand for a second, frowning before he clasped it with his own: ''…Chief Ephraim Black.''_

''_Well Chief, it's a pleasure to meet ya…'', said Peter before he nodded his head slightly towards his blonde companion, ''…and this is ma mate an' wife Charlotte. Hey babe, come say he-'', he started, reaching for her hand but cut himself off when the young woman tightly wrapped her hand around his wrist with a whispered: ''…Pete…''_

_He turned to face her, but she was looking at something behind him. ''What is it?'', he asked as he slowly turned around. The first thing that caught his eye were the Cullen's, clustering around a lifeless form lying on the road at their feet._

_At first he was confused but then his eyes widened with the sudden feeling of utter panic when he recognized the still form of his brother and sire._

''_No…'', he whispered hoarsely, his throat constricting under the onslaught of overwhelming emotions. ''No, no, no, no! It can't be…'', he muttered under his breath as he hastily shook off Charlotte's hand and started towards the band of animal-drinking vampires, his chest heaving painfully as he tried to suck in the unneeded air into his lungs._

_His mind whirling a million miles a millisecond, Peter flashed over to the vegetarian cold-ones, stopping but a foot away from the fallen man he'd grown to call a brother._

''_No, please…'', he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief as venom tears that would never fall gathered in his eyes, clouding his perfect vision._

''_Pete…'', someone whimpered from beside him, and he thought it was his sweet Charlotte but he couldn't be sure. A comforting hand landed gently on his shoulder but it might have as well weighed a ton for it was all it took for him to succumb to gravity as he fell down to his knees, his shoulders shaking as he dry-sobbed at the loss of the only other person besides his mate he considered family._

''_Pete, baby…'', Charlotte whispered again but to no avail; her mate was too distraught for her words to register. She choked back her own pained sobs, knowing that at least one of them had to stay as clear-minded as possible in such a situation._

_Taking a deep breath, she looked around at the others and her long non-beating heart throbbed in her chest at the sight of all the heartbroken faces: Edward - eyes wide with shock - held Alice who seemed to be in early stages of catatonia, Esme was sobbing tearlessly into Emmett's chest while Carlisle tried to pry a hysterical Rosalie off of Jasper's remains…even the shape-shifting Quileute wolf seemed to be having trouble staying apathetic, which she found understanding, in a way…after all, vampires were supposed to be his natural enemy, and yet here he was…_

_She swallowed down the whimper of utter helplessness that was begging to be let loose as she once again glanced down at her and Peter's lifeless sire, choosing instead to concentrate on someone else. That someone else turned out to be one Rosalie Hale who was growing more and more unstable with each passing second – screaming and sobbing inconsolably, her delicate hands grasping roughly - frantically - at the material of Jasper's plaid button-down shirt._

''_Carlisle…'', Emmett whispered quietly, his golden eyes pleading with his father figure to help his mate._

_The vampire physician looked at his youngest son for a second before nodding. Steeling himself for what he was about to do, the Olympic Peninsula vampire coven's leader sucked in a sharp breath. Flashing over to stand behind Rose in vampire speed, he settled one hand on the girls left shoulder, squeezing gently for a short moment before his right quickly grasped her chin and twisted her head sharply sideways._

_Emmett winced at the sound of his mate's breaking neck, squeezing Esme's hand as a quiet whimper fell from his lips. Esme, the matriarch of the Cullen family squeezed back, trying to offer her son as much comfort as she possibly could._

_Carlisle caught the now limp form of his first daughter in his arms as the girl finally fell silent and Charlotte sighed, feeling somewhat relieved that at least one of them could be blissfully unaware of their surroundings, their pain…even if only for a little while._

_As she watched the good doctor hand the…unconscious...vampire over to her mate, a thought made its way into the forefront of her mind and she simply couldn't help herself, she had to ask. ''Wh-'', she started but stopped when her voice caught in her throat. Clearing it, which was a very human thing for a vampire to do, she started again: ''…who? Who did this?'', as her eyes, however involuntarily landed on her dead brother._

''_Maria…'', Edward hissed bitterly, not bothering to hide the hatred that leaked out with that single word._

_Peter's head snapped up at the same time Char gasped. He looked at the copper-haired Cullen boy, his eyes narrowed._

_Suddenly, the mind-reading cold-one's eyes widened: ''Peter, no! You'll get yourself killed!'', but it was too late for as soon as Edward uttered his name out loud, Peter jumped up and ran off in vampire-warp speed, trailing the still lingering scent of the Mexican warlord as Charlotte screamed after her mate's fast retreating form._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm…m'kay…I think I really like the way this chapter turned out…Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I would be over the moon if you would let me know what you think of it…so review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They and most of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

**A/N: sorry for the delay guys but my clumsiness caught up with me and I've ended up with a badly sprained wrist that hurts like a mother…and typing with one hand, lemme tell you, is coming to be a serious pain in my ass. But it can't be helped so, yeah…it looks like I'll have to take my time with this and probably the next chapter too if I want to keep on updating this story instead of putting it on a hiatus… (**_**le sigh**_**) …**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Push, Washington: Quileute Reservation – Present Day<strong>_

* * *

><p>''So you see'', Ephraim began as he looked around at the pack members gathered around the bonfire, taking in their wide eyes and shocked faces as he wrapped up the story of events long since past.<p>

''…It was the death of Carlisle's _son_ that helped us put our differences aside'', he continued before directing his gaze onto his great-grandson: ''…I understood what he was going through…I empathized with him, with _them_, you could say…''

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed as he struggled internally to work through the load of information his grandfather – as he liked to refer to him – had dumped on him and the rest of the pack.

''When you say empathized…'', Sam Uley started uncertainly.

Ephraim sighed as his tired eyes sought out his second-in-command: ''I mean that I – as a father – understood what it was like to lose a child…biological or not…or as it was in my case – to almost lose one. So, I swore to myself that I would do whatever it took to help him and his family find the vampire responsible for their loss, their grief since I didn't think the silly little treaty we signed to allow them to live among the pale-faces of Forks was a 'thank you' big enough for fighting off their attackers, which they didn't have to do since they were so badly outnumbered. They could have simply ran...but they didn't. They stayed, they fought and it cost them the life of one of their own: a brother, a son...''

The pack was quiet. No one said a word.

''As it was, I offered them _MY_ help…'', Chief Black continued, standing up as if he expected the pack, or worse yet – Jacob – to argue the decision he had made years ago, ''…because I knew this…_Maria_…might come back to Forks one day…which she has done several times over the years, if only to spy on both us and the Cullen's, _but that still _poses a serious threat to our tribe's people. SHE HAS TO DIE. I _cannot_ and _will not_ risk her bringing another new-born minion army onto our lands…so either join me or stay out of it all together!'', he finished with a growl as he looked at every and each wolf.

Sam nodded his head: ''I agree'', and slowly the rest of the pack conceded too – some verbally, some directing a simple nod or a smile at their Alpha as a sign of their agreement.

Ephraim sighed; feeling like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders now that the pack knew the real story and just what exactly was at stake if they did nothing before looking at Jake who had remained almost suspiciously quiet. The Alpha of the La Push wolf-pack raised an eyebrow in silent question – ''well? Don't you have anything to say, Jacob?''

The teenage boy raised his eyes from the ground he'd been silently staring at and met his grandfather's stern gaze: ''I agree, grandpa…''

Chief Black's face mellowed out as the anger and slight annoyance left his features, surprise being the only visible emotion in the older man's eyes.

''Excuse me?'', he asked, his voice laden thickly with the disbelief he felt.

Jacob rolled his eyes: ''I said I agree with you…'', the young wolf repeated, his voice coming off strong and sure. ''She needs to die and so she will. Now…'', here he stopped to gather his thoughts: ''…can you tell me – can you tell _us_ – what Carlisle wanted when he called earlier?'', Jake inquired curiously as he only heard the very end of the conversation between his grandfather and the vampire doctor before the explosive argument over the call in general had ensued.

Ephraim considered his grandson's request before conceding with a swift nod of his head: ''very well…'', he started as he returned to his seat, ''…apparently, Carlisle has gotten word of a rumor that Maria's been hiding in New Orleans. But then, one of his other sources told him that that wasn't true as she was spotted in Germany not a week ago so…they've split up into two groups in order to corner her. The mind reader – Edward – his mate Alice and the other remaining brother – Emmett – left for the European location about four days ago and the other three are – as we speak, in fact – sweeping the French Quarter for any trace of that despicable _woman_.''

The Alpha huffed in slight irritation before continuing: ''…Carlisle called to tell me that Emmett had finally called him back, saying that they've actually managed to corner the one who had started the rumor in the first place. It turned out to be a young female vampire who had been created to fight in the Southern Vampire Wars back in the 1860's. Now, since she was alone and there were three of them, even if less experienced in the art of fighting than her, they've managed to successfully intimidate her into telling them the truth where Maria is concerned. The female told them that – and I quote: _the whore_ – who had apparently forced her to start the rumor, is actually neither in Europe nor in New Orleans…'', Ephraim stopped his story as a couple of the younger members snickered at the nasty nickname the vampire warlord has been given.

Leah Clearwater scowled at the two miscreants: Paul and her own younger brother – Seth, for their childish behavior before directing her gaze at the pack's leader and asking: ''…so, if she isn't in Germany or New Orleans, then where in the hell is she?''

Chief Ephraim Black smiled at the young woman: ''Texas.''

''Texas..?'', asked Sam, his voice giving away his surprise and slight disbelief.

Ephraim nodded his head in confirmation: ''yes. Apparently, there is something there that Maria wants and she had…well, I guess you could say _pressured_ the female vampire the first group met in Germany into joining her, as she was in the middle of packing her things when Edward, Alice and Emmett caught up to her. Now, since she had no intentions on actually joining Maria and when the Cullen kids offered to assist her in getting out of the country safely, she was more than happy to tell them all she knew…which, as you can see, wasn't much but that's beside the point since we now at the very least have Maria's location…''

''But how do they know that that is where she'll really be?'', asked Jared, ''…I mean, if she can manipulate people and other vampires left and right into carrying out her orders, then who is to say that she didn't scare that leech in Germany into lying? For all we know, she could actually be in Australia…chasing around Skippy the kangaroo or something…''

Everyone laughed at this and even Ephraim himself chuckled before answering: ''…well, Jared, it seems like you are forgetting that Edward Cullen has the gift of telepathy – he read the girl's mind…''

''Oh…'', the young boy muttered before grinning sheepishly, ''…forgot about that…''

Ephraim smiled at him: ''never-the-less, you did make a good point. Even if Edward Cullen pulled Maria's location from the girls mind, there is no way to know if she actually will be there or if it was yet another attempt of hers to cover her own tracks.''

Sam nodded his head, obviously agreeing with his Alpha on this.

''However'', Chief Black continued, ''…it is a lead and we cannot let our doubts discourage us from checking it out…so, since it's going to take at least until tomorrow afternoon for Alice, Emmett and Edward to get back to the States and Carlisle's flight to Seattle has been unfortunately delayed due to bad weather, he's asked _me_ to check if there is any truth to Maria being in Texas…''

''…because he doesn't want to risk the chance of Maria getting away if she happens to find out her…_contact_...had rated her out'', Leah surmised.

''Correct'', said Ephraim with a little smile for the young woman in question as Jacob once again met his gaze: ''like I've said earlier – I'm in.''

The Alpha of the pack nodded before directing his gaze onto his second-in-command: ''Sam, I need you to stay here in La Push.'' He then turned towards some of the younger members of the pack: ''Quil, Jared, Brady and Embry – you're staying too.''

The aforementioned young men however, weren't at all happy to hear they were going to miss out on all of the action and as Ephraim noticed an argument was about to break out, he raised his voice so that he could be heard over the young ones protests: ''…someone has to protect our people and I am trusting you with this task. Sam is my second-in-command and you _will_ obey him in my absence! Am I being clear?''

The youngsters quieted down at their Alpha's command, not speaking, only nodding their heads in acquiescence.

''Good'', he nodded back at them, if somewhat curtly: ''…start patrolling now. ''

As the four young wolves, led by Sam Uley left to start their usual evening patrols, Ephraim turned towards the remaining four: ''Leah, Jacob, Seth, Paul – we're leaving soon so go pack…and make sure you pack light.'' Then he turned on his heel and headed towards his house, swiftly followed by his great-grandson.

Leah and Paul exchanged weary glances as Seth, the youngest of all of them grinned and ran off to pack too, shouting: ''Texas, here we come!''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Houston, Texas: The Old City Cemetery – 48 Hours Earlier<strong>_

* * *

><p>''Darn it!'', Bart Hogan cursed as he, startled by the sudden hoot of an owl dropped his flashlight. Kneeling down to retrieve it, the old man who had volunteered – out of sheer boredom – to be the new night guard at the old cemetery that has been abandoned for as long as he could remember, grumbled irritably under his breath: ''I am way too old for this…why in the hell did I say I could do this…''<p>

Shaking his head, he wrapped his hand around the cool metal of the flashlight and straightened out, gently brushing it clean of the dirt that clung to it.

He gasped and clutched at his chest in fright not a second later as a loud almost screech-like noise from off to his left made him freeze in his tracks. The old man's heartbeat picked up in speed as he slowly turned towards the sound, directing the beam of light his trusty flashlight provided him with onto the oldest part of the cemetery as that was the direction the noise seemed to originate from.

The thin beam of light illuminated a couple of time and weather battered gravestones and one of the many family crypts from way back in the day, although it was entirely too dark for Bart to make out the name of the people laid to rest there that was carved skilfully just above the rusty iron gate of the vine covered stone structure.

He jumped a little at the sound of a twig snapping somewhere not too far off and as he looked around the dark cemetery his imagination kicked into overdrive and Bart could swear up and down he saw someone move in the shadows of the night.

''Who's out there?'', he called out, his voice wavering, only to be met with a hoot of the owl that had startled him so in the first place.

''Figures…'', the old man muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. Sighing, he turned to head back to his usual post when a light so bright it nearly blinded him illuminated the long ago abandoned cemetery.

''Oh, God! What is happening here!'', Bart shouted as he hastily covered his eyes with his arm.

The silence of the night was disrupted just as suddenly by incomprehensible whispers that followed the bright light.

This frightened the old guard even further and he – his chest heaving with the effort to remain as calm as possible – tried to back away from it. However, in his haste, he tripped over one of the decrepit gravestones and fell, his head connecting painfully with the neighboring rock tombstone.

As Bart Hogan fell into unconsciousness, the light went out and the whispers stopped just as abruptly as they'd started...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter might not be much but I already have most of the next chapter typed out so I will be posting it very soon…think 2-3 days kinda soon. Until then though, review please…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They and most of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

**A/N: Um, okay…so this chapter took a couple of days longer to finish off than I initially anticipated it would so I am sorry about that but…here it is and I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Antonio, Texas: Present Day<strong>_

* * *

><p>The full moon was high in the night sky by the time the La Push shifter's, led by Chief Ephraim Black reached the State of Texas.<p>

For a full day they have traveled non-stop, until that is, they've reached the outskirts of San Antonio where the scent of vampires was strong.

Ephraim looked up at the clear night sky, his russet fur rustling in the gentle breeze as he concentrated and took in a deep breath, trying to single out the one scent that would either confirm or deny both his and Carlisle's suspicions.

Not a minute later he muttered: _**''jackpot!''**_, as he locked onto the scent that had clung to the recesses of his mind like the nastiest of parasites ever since that horrific day of early spring of 1937.

The other four wolves' heads immediately snapped towards their leader.

''Grandpa?'', Jacob uttered, ''…you found it?''

Chief Black nodded in confirmation: ''yes. Come, I want you all to memorize this scent.''

The four youngsters did as asked, one by one approaching their Chief and Alpha to be introduced to the scent Paul – who had been the first one of them to…well, take a whiff of – crudely named '_Eau de sparkly skank'_, earning gasping laughs from the other three wolves.

Ephraim scowled at his unashamed use of foul language in front of Seth who, according to law, is still very much a minor - albeit he himself found it hard to contain the laughter that bubbled up to the surface unbidden. However, he managed to rein himself in as his massive body began trembling and he shifted back into his human form with practiced ease.

Sparing a quick glance back at the young wolves who – bar Leah – were messing around not too far from where he now stood as a human man, Ephraim took off the small backpack containing a change of clothes and a few other small necessities off of his back. Once he had it unzipped, he stuck his hand in and searched for the cell phone he'd taken with him so he could keep Carlisle informed.

Finding it, he scrolled down his contacts list, stopping when he reached the one he was looking for while the three out of four younger shifter's yelped and growled playfully at each other as they continued to mess around. Hitting send, the Alpha waited and listened patiently as it rang a few times before his call was answered.

''Ephraim…'', greeted Carlisle, ''…how may I help you?''

''Carlisle'', Chief Black started, ''…I wanted to tell you that I have just arrived at San Antonio.''

It was silent for a second and then the good doctor asked: ''well? Is it true? Is she there?''

Ephraim sighed. ''Yes my friend. It is true. Maria is here…or at least she was…very, very recently.''

''I see…'', the leader of the Cullen Coven muttered, ''…what are you going to do now?''

''I will follow the scent, of course… don't worry, I'll let you know what she is up to as soon as I find out where it is that she's headed.''

Carlisle sighed deeply and Ephraim could almost see his friend pinching the bridge of his nose, a clear sign that the kind vampire was having trouble remaining calm.

''Alright just…be careful Ephraim.''

''You know I will. Besides, I am not alone in this. I will be just fine.''

''Well then… I'd better go for it looks like I should change our flight for one headed to Texas instead…''

Ephraim smiled at this: ''I'll see you soon then.''

''Of course. Good luck, friend…'', Carlisle uttered quietly before the call was terminated.

The Alpha placed the cell phone back inside of his backpack then returned to his wolf form.

''_**Come on kids''**_, he started as he slowly trotted over to the still playing youngsters, _**''we've got ourselves a vampire to find…''**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Houston, Texas: The Old City Cemetery – Early Morning<strong>_

* * *

><p>''What would she possibly want here..?'', Leah grumbled bitterly as she quickly shimmied into a simple, pastel-yellow sun-dress, eyeing the weather and time beaten brick arch that was the main and only entrance point into the old cemetery grounds with clear distaste.<p>

''How about we find out?'', responded Paul, a cocky smirk making its way onto his face as he quickly pulled a black muscle-shirt over his head.

Leah scoffed, just barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the ever-present sensation of annoyance residing deep within her the slightly younger wolf managed to stir even further with his brash-y macho bullshit.

''Sure, sure. Why don't you go on in first…that way, if something were to jump out at us it would get your womanizing ass first…'', she shot back, her tone – to all extents and purposes – nonchalant.

''Ouch…'', Paul muttered, his voice full of mock-hurt as his smirk grew even bigger: ''…that really hurt, Lee-Lee…''

''Enough, you two…'', Ephraim scolded them halfheartedly, fastening his jean cut-offs as he turned towards the two other wolves who were trying desperately to smother down their chuckles: ''…Jacob, Seth – are you two ready?''

''Sure Grandpa…'', Jake answered, quickly regaining his composure and tying his shoe laces with speed that only a supernatural being could be capable of.

Ephraim shook his head slightly before – his eyebrow cocked – he focused an intense gaze on Seth.

''Ready when you are, Chief'', he answered his Alpha's silent question, a goofy little smile on his young face.

Chief Black grinned widely at the young pup's enthusiasm: ''…all right then'', he started, ''if everyone's ready…'', he glanced towards the youngsters one last time, his gaze bouncing from Paul to Leah in particular, who were still glaring at each other: Paul playfully – Leah…not so much, ''…let's go.''

Eyeing the not-so-stable looking coral pink brick arch speculatively, Ephraim sighed and pushed the rusty, iron-wrought gates open as he mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

''What did you say?'', Jake asked curiously as he struggled to catch up with his great-grandfather and Alpha who seemed to be in an almost trance as he strolled through the dilapidated graveyard while following the vicious female vampires scent.

''Huh?'', Ephraim responded distractedly, ''…oh. Nothing, nothing…''

Jacob frowned: ''Grandpa…what are you not telling us?''

Ephraim stopped in his tracks and slowly his shoulders sagged and he sighed heavily: ''it can't possibly mean anything good if Maria's been here…'', the pack's leader murmured quietly, his eyes downcast.

''Why?'', asked Seth, curiosity evident in his wide brown orbs.

''Because…'', Chief Black began as he raked his fingers through his hair in agitation. He lowered his gaze to the ground again, staring intently at the browning grass blades before he turned on his heel and started walking, seemingly knowing where he was going as he – as if having had been here before now – navigated his way through the long ago neglected graveyard.

''Grandpa?'', Jacob inquired again, ''…where are we going? That leech's scent veered off to the left a good 20 yards back…''

''Doesn't matter…'', Ephraim mumbled, ''now that I think about it, if Maria's been here…and she clearly has…then there's only one reason why…so it doesn't really matter if we follow her scent or not…'', the Alpha continued as his pace increased in speed.

''Chief…'', Leah started only to cut herself off short when the La Push pack's Alpha came to a sudden halt, making his grandson – who was right behind him – run into his back with a muffled oomph as he exclaimed: ''we're here…''

''What do you mean 'we're here?' '', Jacob asked hotly, his temper rising with each question his grandfather and Chief failed to answer.

Ephraim simply nodded his head down towards the big stone grave marker not three feet from where they now stood.

Jacob frowned deeply as he read the inscription carved skilfully into the large headstone.

''What the…'', started Paul, his face clouding with disbelief as it finally dawned on him, ''…this is why she's in Houston?''

''I don't understand…'', Leah began softly as she exchanged weary, confused glances with her younger sibling before casting her gaze towards the moss-covered headstone: ''…what do these…_Whitlock's_…wait a second!'', she exclaimed suddenly, her eyes narrowing in suspicion as she turned to her Alpha for a confirmation.

Ephraim, however, remained almost stubbornly silent.

''Why, otherwise, would that _leech_…'', Leah ground out, the last word coming out as a deep growl, her ire continuing to rise as she slowly approached the time battered monument. Kneeling down, she ran her hand down its surface, trying to clear the moss off as much as possible so she could better see the inscription.

''Unbelievable!'', she cried out in outrage as she quickly stood back up, a menacing glare fixed on Ephraim: ''…how come you didn't tell us about this?''

The Alpha sighed heavily, his eyes closing as the young she-wolf simply continued with her angry rant: ''how come you didn't tell us that you and those…those bunny-munching blood-suckers _buried_…'', her rant ceased just as fast as it had started when suddenly, she felt something cold grab her ankle and pull. The young woman had but a second to look down at her limb as she fought to maintain her balance.

However, when her eyes landed on the pale, dirty hand wrapped firmly around her sun-kissed flesh – sticking out from beneath the dirt – her eyes widened in horror and all she could do was scream at the top of her lungs…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think of this chapter please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They and most of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

**A/N: From time to time, I will be adding the name of a song I listened to while writing a particular chapter or scene. This won't be an every chapter kinda thing but it will happen now and again…Just to be clear, my choice of songs are not about the lyrics. In fact, it has more to do with the sound, the mood it sets or a particular emotion behind it. I'll insert the name of the song and the singer in brackets just before the scene its meant for so give it a go if you're interested and if not – just ignore it…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasper – 1937<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Hunger. Power. Lust.<em>

He stiffened mid-blow, his fist bare inches away from one of the two new-born males that dared go after his already traumatized 'twin' as the three so very familiar emotions registered.

''No, it can't be…'', he murmured under his breath, his emphatic hold on the much younger vampires loosening as his mind – however reluctantly – filled up with the memories of years ago when he was still under HER thumb.

His eyes wide with comprehension and sudden fear he looked at his sister. Her face was twisted with fear too and she was screaming, pointing at something behind him yet he couldn't hear her as for the very first time in a very long time his usually exceptionally sharp supernatural senses failed him.

_Hunger. Power. Lust._

His skin crawled as the overbearing emotions neared, getting stronger in their intensity. He slowly turned around and…there she was…

_Hunger. Possessiveness. Lust._

Her eyes roamed up and down his figure greedily, her unstable – always so volatile – emotions churning faster and faster, making him dizzy.

_Lust._

''Hello, Major…'', she purred, her lips curling up with a seductive smirk.

_More Lust…_

''I've missed you, lover.''

Involuntarily, the breath he'd been holding escaped him and no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't draw in another for his lungs stubbornly refused to take in the oxygen he didn't need yet craved with a desperation that was impossible to describe.

''Maria…'', he whispered, still unable to believe that the one who had taken away his human life and family, the monster who had ruined him so utterly and completely it'd taken a couple of decades for him to recover enough to have _a semblance of an existence_, was actually here.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously: ''…you left me, Jasper. No one leaves me…'', she bit out angrily through gritted teeth. ''Especially not you. You are mine!''

A movement from behind him caught her attention and her eyes immediately latched onto the young blond girl he stood in front of.

_Anger. Jealousy. Possessiveness._

She hissed at Rose, her pearly-white teeth barred to intimidate the younger female.

Jasper – snapping out of shock and fear induced daze – drew in a sharp breath and turned to look at his adopted sister over his shoulder.

_Jealousy. Rage…Insanity._

He froze, his eyes on Rose: ''…run'', he uttered softly just before a sharp, white-hot pain shot through his entire being.

_Rage. Insanity._

''If I can't have you, mi amor, then no one will.''

_Insanity then…_nothing but darkness. There were no more sounds, no more volatile emotions. Just darkness – total and absolute.

* * *

><p><strong>[Fifteen Minutes by Robbie Nevil]<strong>

Darkness…it's much like a bottomless abyss – all-encompassing and cold and cruel. Once in its iron grasp, there's no escaping; no relief…only death which, unlike when faced with the first time around had set some of us on the path of immortality – or something akin to that – sinks its talons in and then…then there's nothing. One simply ceases to exist.

Or so he'd always thought for when he'd died that long ago night in Texas as a young Confederate soldier only to be reborn as a creature of the night, all he could hear were the screeches and screams of other unfortunate souls who, much like him, had been chosen to join the ranks of the undead.

_Not this time._

The second he felt the excruciating wave of pain spread through him, he thought his cursed time as a bloodthirsty monster had finally come to an end…and briefly, he was glad…even if it was to end at the hands of Maria – devil reincarnate.

Then the thick suffocating darkness enveloped him, pulling him under like an ocean's tide on a stormy day as her words – the last he'll ever hear, he realized – rang loud and clear like a bell: ''…if I can't have you, mi amor, then no one will…''

''_If I can't have you, mi amor, then no one will…''_

''_If I can't have you, mi amor, then no one will!''_

His eyes snapped open, that one last sentence she uttered almost lovingly still ringing in his ears – taunting him mercilessly as the light that greeted him nearly blinded him. He quickly raised a hand in front of his face, covering his golden supernaturally enhanced orbs from the harsh glare of the daylight. Once his eyesight adjusted, he lowered his arm.

Grey. All he could see was the huge expanse of grey sky. He frowned in confusion and slowly stood up, groaning and closing his eyes when his neck throbbed fiercely. He rubbed the back of it in hope of making the pain and the sudden nausea that accompanied it as he rose to his feet much too fast to go away.

Breathing deeply, he opened his eyes again and looked around, his confusion only continuing to mount as he turned in a slow circle, taking in his surroundings: he found himself standing in a middle of a clearing – grossly overgrown with weeds and wildflowers that were half-way wilted – enclosed by dark, almost sinister-looking woods.

''Where in the hell am I?'', he murmured quietly, ''…didn't I die..? Didn't Maria just…'', he trailed off and once again looked around. ''I don't understand'', he whispered, his thoughts whirling frantically as he tried to make sense of what has happened.

''I breathe, I hurt…'', he surmised out loud, ''…then maybe…maybe I am alive. But what is this place, where is my family?'', he bit his lower lip anxiously as his eyes continued to scan the place he was sure he'd never seen or been to before.

''Rose!'', he called out for the beautiful vampire he truly thought of as his twin, ''…Rosie, where are you!''

All he received in answer was the echo of his own voice.

''Carlisle! Emmett!''

When the other two didn't answer his calls either, he could feel the fear setting in – burrowing deep into his bones, his instincts screaming at him that something wasn't right: ''ROSE!''

As before, she didn't answer – no one did and he, overtaken by panic, fell to his knees.

''Rose…'', he uttered softly extending his emphatic gift as far as he could, searching for his family, anyone…but no matter how hard he tried, he was unsuccessful. There was no one out there; he was alone – completely and utterly alone.

''No…'', he whispered brokenly, his chest heaving painfully his shoulders trembling with barely restrained emotions, ''…no, they must be here somewhere…''

''Carlisle!'', he called out again only to be met with the same eerie silence as before. ''Edward! Brother, where are you!''

''Answer me!'', he screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice breaking off at the end as a sob escaped him when the fear and the sheer panic clawing at his insides overwhelmed him.

''Edward…'', he murmured, his body shaking as he openly dry-sobbed for the family he couldn't find, emotions pouring out via his gift like a tidal wave. He wanted to call out again, to try once more – just one more time – even if he knew it was useless, that no one would hear or answer him…but he found himself unable to as his throat constricted at the last second so he did the next best thing; calling out for his telepathic brother in his mind as loud as he could: ''EDWARD!''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forks, Washington – 1937<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>[One Last Wish – Piano – by James Horner]<strong>

Edward stared straight ahead as his fingers danced ever-so-gently across the piano keys – playing the same sad, haunting melody over and over again – most likely driving everyone else in the house insane.

But he didn't care. He couldn't…for if he let himself care – about or for anything – then it would only make the events of two days past that much more real.

He just couldn't face the truth. He couldn't face the fact that his brother was no more… He breathed in shakily, his fingers continuing to ghost over the keys.

''_Edward!''_

The music stopped abruptly and he jumped up off the stool, the sudden movement making it rock before it tipped over onto its side with a loud bang as the telepathic young man ran towards the front door at vampire-warp speed, skidding to a stop just before he ended up knocking it down in his haste.

His mind reeling, he gazed out the nearest window – his eyes scanning the driveway and the surrounding woods with a crushing desperation for the owner of the voice he would recognize anywhere.

''Edward?'', Esme asked quietly, having stepped into the room at the sudden loud noises.

He shook his head, his shoulders drooping: ''I…I thought I heard him…'' Esme gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

''…I could have sworn I heard…'', he trailed off brokenly, a sob escaping him.

Esme blinked back the tears that would never fall as she hastily walked over to her son, gently laying a hand on his shoulder: ''…oh, Edward…''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasper – 1937<strong>_

* * *

><p>A week. For a week now he wandered the dense, dark woods – thirsty, lonely…scared.<p>

He wanted to call out for his family, yet he didn't for he knew he'd only end up screaming himself hoarse again and to no avail; there was no one here – animal, human or vampire – he was alone.

Sighing, he looked down at the crystal-clear water of the stream he'd stumbled upon a couple of hours prior longingly, wishing he could drink from it – to assuage his thirst, to extinguish the raging fire in his throat...

''_If only…''_, he thought bitterly. _''If only I were human, if only-''_, a sharp snap of a twig nearby stopped his internal broody contemplations.

He veered around and towards the direction the sound had come from, his eyes scanning the area intently.

''Who's there?'', he asked, curiosity winning over.

Silence.

His eyes narrowed – he was sure he didn't imagine that sound so he extended his emphatic gift, hopping to have more luck that way.

…and there it was…

_Curiosity. Disbelief. Glee…_

''I know you're there. Come out!''

Silence and then…a rustle of dry leaves, soft footsteps – a figure emerged from the deep shadows provided by the countless trees.

His eyes widened in surprise, his mind reeling: ''…William?''

''Hello, Major'', the newcomer smirked, ''…long time no see.''

All Jasper could do was gape at him. ''But…you're dead'', he whispered.

''Yes, thanks to you. Don't worry, I'll pay you back for that particular favor'', the other vampire snarled.

He shook his head, muttering: ''I must be going crazy…'', under his breath and William frowned. ''What are you blathering on about?''

''You're dead…'', he whispered.

''Yeah well…so are you!'', the other man shot back – Jasper looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

Suddenly, William's eyes widened with realization, a gleeful sparkle entering his wide orbs: ''wait! You mean you didn't know..?''

Silence.

The red-eyed vampire clapped his hands: ''oh, but this is rich!'', and then he burst out laughing, his voice echoing obnoxiously.

Jasper growled impatiently.

''Alright, alright…'', William grumbled once he reined himself in, ''…let me enlighten you…''

''Oh, please do'', Jasper griped back sarcastically. However, the other vampire chose to ignore him as he simply continued: ''…you are dead – as am I, obviously…and this'', he said gesturing at the surrounding woods, ''…is my playground! So welcome to your new home, Major. Welcome to Purgatory, where I am God!''


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They and most of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasper – 1937<strong>_

_The red-eyed vampire clapped his hands: ''…oh, but this is rich!'', and then he burst out laughing, his voice echoing obnoxiously._

_Jasper growled impatiently._

''_Alright, alright…'', William grumbled once he reined himself in, ''…let me enlighten you…''_

''_Oh, please do'', Jasper griped back sarcastically. However, the other vampire chose to ignore him as he simply continued: ''…you are dead – as am I, obviously…and this'', he said gesturing at the surrounding woods, ''…is my playground! So welcome to your new home, Major. Welcome to Purgatory, where I am God!''_

* * *

><p>Jasper's eyes darkened at the other vampire's cockiness and he could feel himself being pushed into the recesses of his own mind as The Major – the ruthless monster created by Maria – came to the surface.<p>

Now, even when he was simply thirsty, Jasper's eyes tended to be blacker than that of a typical vampire – the torture that sadistic whore had put him through letting his inner demon show…if only a little. But when The Major came out to play, his eyes were a deep, fathomless black – unyielding and merciless – with a coldness to them that was truly frightening…even so, it had been decades since the last time The Major of the Southern Vampire Armies had made an appearance and it sure was a sight to behold…or run from screaming bloody murder – it all depended on the situation, really…

As it was, The Major growled lowly – warningly – and William froze in his spot. Realizing – albeit much too late – that he was now in the presence of the demon of the Southern Wars himself rather than Jasper, he opened his mouth to try and defuse the situation. However, the clearly irked former leader of Maria's minion army was in no mood to listen as he – moving faster than a poisonous snake about to strike its intended victim – gripped William's neck and squeezed until the marble-like skin creaked with the pressure he was exuding.

The incapacitated vampire's mouth hung open in a silent scream, his eyes wide with terror that consumed him.

The Major smiled sadistically before suddenly releasing the annoying cold-one.

William gasped soundlessly, managing to stumble a few steps away before falling to his knees. The force of the impact wasn't all that great but it was enough to make the already deep cracks on the stunned vampire's neck to deepen dismally. The Major strutted over to him slowly – lazily – then poked his injured opponent's cheek with his index finger…the tiny amount of force The Major had put behind the move was all it took for William's neck to crumble into thousands of pieces, sparkling in the light of the setting sun like diamonds as they rained down his outdated outfit to pool at his knees, to be joined but a second later by his head as it rolled off of his shoulders before hitting the ground with a soft thud.

The Major – his eyes ablaze with an emotion that could only be described as a mix of amusement and very deep annoyance – picked the former vampire's head up off the ground by the hair and sneered: ''Puny God…'', before tossing it over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks, Washington: Cullen Residence – Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Opening the beautiful, double oak doors, Alice stepped inside the tastefully furnished house the Cullen family had had built when they relocated to the rainy town of Forks, Edward trailing behind her.<p>

She sighed tiredly as she walked through the foyer and into the family room where Edward's beloved piano was located, sitting down on the matching black leather covered stool next to it.

Her eyes scanned the room and she almost smiled when Emmett – who'd come running past the couple as soon as the door was opened – jumped over the white couch in his haste, only to sit down on it a second later as he started up one of his favorite video games while he waited for Rose to return from New Orleans.

Sighing again, she lowered her head and closed her eyes, letting her fingers gently dance over the black and white keys. And as she felt a presence – Edward, she figured – approach her, she worked really hard on reining in the venomous tears that would never fall – the few days they'd spent in Germany, chasing any and every lead they had, had been nothing but another disappointment for they still haven't managed to find Maria, even after all these years spent trying to catch the bitch…she sighed once more, her tiny frame trembling with the effort she was putting into not breaking down when…

''Do you remember this?'', Edward whispered.

Her eyes shot open and she turned towards the sound of his voice, her lips – however involuntarily – stretching with a tiny smile when she saw her soul-mate holding a framed picture of the two of them: ''…of course'', she whispered back, raising her eyes to meet his gaze, ''…if I remember correctly…'', she continued, her eyes taking in every little detail of the somewhat grainy black and white photo, ''…it was taken back in 1928. Just a few days after we've met'', she finished in a murmur as her mind filled with memories of the day in question…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brooklyn Paramount Theater: Brooklyn, New York – 1928<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Edward's eyes flickered away from the big screen and the midnight airing of ''Gentlemen Prefer Blondes'' – a silent picture motion comedyromance…thing… he went to as a cover for what he was truly doing there tonight – hunting. He was on the prowl for the perfect prey that fit only his criteria and as a stunningly beautiful and young blond-haired girl got off her seat and quickly climbed the red carpet covered steps leading towards the exit, Edward's eyes narrowed as he – still pretending to watch the film – out of the very corner of his eye, spied a young man following the pretty girl out the door._

_His lips quirked up into a crooked smile as he quickly stood up and made to follow the man, the human version of what he himself was – a hunter, a predator._

_Climbing the same red carpet covered steps as the girl a couple of minutes prior at a speed that could barely be described as human, the copper-haired vampire homed in on his intended victim's thoughts and smiled: this one was going to be easy…_

_Pushing the screening room doors open, he stepped out into the lavishly styled balcony-type hallway, his eyes searching for the two people he was trailing. Seeing them both ahead; the girl – unknowingly – being tailed by the human man, Edward waited a minute longer until the girl had turned right heading straight for the women's restroom._

_Seeing the man do the same, he looked around to see if there was anyone else lingering close by who could possibly witness what he was about to do… Seeing no one, he heaved a relieved sigh and ran after the two humans at vampire warp-speed._

_Slowing down marginally once he reached the narrow corridor off to his right that ended with a thick dark wood door for the ladies 'powder room', he saw the blonde girl entering the room in question and the man about to follow her._

_Not wasting any more time, Edward sped over to his target, grabbing him roughly by the collar of his tan-colored coat before the human monster could so much as reach for the door handle._

_The man squeaked in fright before a cold hand firmly covered his mouth, preventing further sounds from leaving his lips and in the next second, the blue-eyed human found himself pressed up against one of the walls, dark red eyes glaring menacingly down at him._

_He only had the time to gulp before Edward sank his sharp teeth into the man's carotid artery, greedily gulping down the sweet, red ambrosia flooding his mouth._

_The young human predator whimpered and tried to free himself from the cold, merciless grip of the red-eyed vampire but it was to no avail; his captor was too strong and in the next minute or two, his veins were emptied of their life force._

_As the human's heartbeat thumped one last time and then finally stopped, Edward removed his mouth from his victim's neck and let go – watching nonchalantly as the drained corpse dropped onto the same red carpet covered floor with a thud._

_Satiated, he sighed contentedly as he pulled out an off-white handkerchief from one of his dark wool coat pockets, quickly dabbing at the little trickle of blood still on his lips._

_Suddenly, someone behind him started clapping and Edward veered around as if burned. His eyes wide and full of surprise at being caught zeroed-in on the tiny, raven-haired pixie like vampire girl who simply graced him with a cocky smile before saying: ''well, that was sure quite the show and…'', she trailed off as she looked down at the lifeless light-haired human laying at Edward's feet: ''…it seems to me that gentlemen __**do**__ prefer blondes…''_

_The rebellious young Cullen grinned at her dashingly in return._

* * *

><p>Gently, Edward bumped Alice's shoulder with his own and she scooted over, making some space for him on the stool. He sat down next to her, smiling at her lovingly: ''Yes, it was 1928…during my rebellious phase, as Esme and Carlisle call it.''<p>

Emmett snorted and then quipped: ''…you mean your douche-bag the angst-y, immortal teenager phase?''

Edward rolled his eyes in slight annoyance but said nothing, knowing that if he did it would only encourage his brother to take it a step further. Instead, he took Alice's small hand in his own placing a ghost of a kiss over her knuckles.

She smiled then sighed: ''…it was also the year when we met Jasper and…'', she cut herself off short, her voice breaking just remembering that he was no longer with them; haven't been for a very long time now. She sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes once again misting over with wayward tears that wouldn't fall no matter how hard she willed them to.

''Ali…'', Edward whispered letting go of her hand to cup her face.

Knowing what he was going to say next, she stubbornly shook her head in denial: ''no, Edward. It was my fault. If only I had ignored that vision of him, if only I hadn't searched for him or roped you into helping me with it…if only I'', a sob escaped her lips, ''…then maybe he would still be alive, somewhere…''

Edward simply stared at her, not saying anything for a long minute. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Slowly pulling back, he met her eyes and said: ''that's not true and you know it Alice Masen Cullen.''

She bit back another sob as her husband continued: ''you know better than anyone how he was back then – lonely, hurting…trust me when I say that he would not have been better off without us. He wouldn't have lasted much longer before rushing off to build his own funeral pyre. You know how much the Southern Wars and Maria and _especially _his own gift had and were still affecting him…'', slowly she nodded, her golden eyes still seeing only him, ''…and although he still died, at least he got to know what it was like to have a family again. What it meant to be loved…to be happy…if only for a short while.''

She lowered her head, murmuring: ''I know, you're right.''

Still holding her face in his hands, Edward gently raised her head back up until she looked at him and he frowned, his thumbs lightly trailing the dark shadows under her sad eyes: ''you need to feed, love'', he murmured quietly, his voice showing his concern.

Alice closed her eyes and nodded weakly, knowing better than to argue with him about that particular subject.

''Come on…'', he said standing up, ''…let's go hunt…''

Standing up too, she smiled up at him and grasping his hand in her own whispered: ''yes. Let's go on a little hunt.''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicago, Illinois: SucroCorp Labs – 2012<strong>_

* * *

><p>''You know'', Dick Roman started as he held up the little plastic container of tainted creamer, ''…I think this might just end up being the slickest little genocide in history.''<p>

''Thank you, Sir'', said Royce the Leviathan minion who was the one to come up with the idea of 'killer creamer' in the first place, a small satisfied smile playing on his lips.

''Just saying, I smell a promotion'', Dick added as he stepped away, opening the creamer and drinking it himself while Royce closed a box full of the stuff up.

Suddenly, the lab coat wearing Leviathan grunted and soon after a thud reached Richard Roman imposter's ears.

He frowned, squeezing the now empty plastic cup hard before turning around only to be met with Royce's headless body lying on the floor, black goo oozing from his neck.

He looked up from the corpse to see Cass and Dean standing not too far off, the latter still holding an extremely sharp machete dripping with the same black goo: ''a little abrupt, but okay.''

Dean holstered his weapon of choice, all the while glaring at the Leviathan in charge.

''Castiel. Good to see you again. Thanks for the ride into paradise'', Dick quipped mockingly as the angel in question joined his favorite human in glaring at the infuriating monster who in turn looked over to Dean only to see him pulling out a bloodied bone from the inside pocket of his jacket: ''…and good on you. Pulling that together: A-plus'', he continued to mock.

''Well, you don't think this will work, do you?'', Dean asked. Stepping closer towards him, Dick grinned widely as the hunter continued: ''you trust that demon?''

''You sure I'm even me, Dean?'', the Leviathan asked and Dean shook his head: ''no. But he is'', he answered, motioning with his head towards Cass.

Angered, the expensive suit-wearing monster glared at the angel.

''So here's the thing when dealing with Crowley: he will always find a way to bone you'', Dean informed him smugly.

Returning his attention to the only human in the room, Dick stated: ''this meeting is over'', before charging him. Castiel – fearing for the safety of his friend – jumped in the Leviathans way. Snarling, Dick fisted his hands into the angel's trench coat before throwing him into the nearest wall. Seemingly satisfied to see the celestial being unconscious, Dick Roman turned back towards Dean who was much closer now, viciously shoving the bone into the monster's stomach.

The Leviathan gasped his eyes wide and full of shock and surprise.

Slowly, Dean pulled back, his own wide eyes jumping from the bloody bone protruding from Dick's stomach to his face.

Gritting his teeth, the monster in question pulled the bone out before snapping it in half as Dean watched on, hope leaving his eyes at the speed of light. He managed to rip his gaze away from the gaping hole in the irritatingly hard to kill Leviathan just in time to see him drop the two pieces of the broken bone onto the floor at his feet.

''Did you really think you could trump me?'', Dick Roman sneered.

''Honestly? '', Dean asked, swiftly pulling out another bone from within his jacket's pocket. As Dick's confused face zeroed in on the second weapon, he failed to notice Castiel who had approached him silently from behind. Grabbing a fistful of his hair to hold the monster in place, the angel nodded to Dean who chose that moment to finally answer the Leviathan's question: ''no''.

As soon as that word left the hunter's mouth, Cass pulled Dick Roman's head back and Dean swung, stabbing the monster with the godly weapon through the neck.

Richard gasped at the same time as the lab's doors were hastily pushed open and Sam rushed in, quickly followed by Kevin Tran.

''I figured we'd have to catch you off guard'', Dean confessed and Dick roared furiously, his true face showing in his anger, black gunk leaking down both sides of his neck and nose. And then he started vibrating, emitting a weird energy around himself like a shield that looked somewhat like a mini sonic boom caused by a plane when it breaks the sound barrier.

Dean watched on, not understanding what was going on and Dick grinned, the pulsing increasing in speed until it just stopped. The Dick Roman imposter laughed manically and Sam, sensing something bad was about to happen covered himself and in part Kevin too just as the Leviathan in charge exploded.

Breathing hard, Sam lowered his hand turning slowly towards were Dick was only to see the lab's walls covered in Dick goo, Dean and Cass gone.

''Sam, we should go'', Kevin whispered frantically but the younger Winchester brother ignored him, instead keeping on looking around the room, his eyes wide and panic filled.

''More chompers any second, Sam'', the young Prophet added, speaking louder this time, his voice having risen a good octave in his fear of being caught by yet another monster. As if having heard the panic in the young boy's voice, Crowley materialized in front of Sam out of thin air. Turning to face Kevin, he quipped: ''no need to worry. I've a small army of demons outside.''

Kevin's mouth hung open in shock and the current ruler of all demon-kind smirked before returning his gaze to Sam: ''…cut off the head and the body will flounder, after all-'', Crowley started, stepping closer to the hunter, a smug look on his face, ''…think if you'd had just one king since well before the first sunrise, you'd be in a kerfuffle too.''

''Which is exactly what you wanted'', Sam said, realization dawning on him.

''So did you'', the King of Hell shot back, not missing a beat.

Sam gritted his teeth: ''where's Dean?''

The demon shrugged his shoulders before answering: ''that bone has a bit of a kick you know. God weapons often do.'' Smirking, he snapped his fingers and Kevin disappeared. ''Well, this was the most fun I'd had in a while but I gotta run now because hey! The world keeps on spinning and I've got a little hell to raise. Good luck finding Rocky, moose.''

With another snap of his fingers the crafty demon disappeared, leaving Sam alone in the empty SucroCorp lab.

**A/N: so, you like? Don't like? Let me know m'kay, cause I really wanna know what you guys think…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They and the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

**A/N: Just to let you know, I will not be incorporating the whole Sam/Amelia thing that happened while Dean was stuck in Purgatory. That's because:**

**1. I already have big plans for Sammy that do not involve that harlot in any way and in my opinion those plans might just end up being a better explanation as to why Sam didn't spring Dean free.**

**2. I really loathe her because I think it was her fault for the way Sam started to spiral down into some form of almost depression, making him give up on everything which in turn made his relationship with Dean deteriorate (season 9).**

**3. In this story, Sam hadn't had the mental breakdown yet (season 7, episode 17). Cass did try to heal him – just like in the episode – but it didn't work and for my own nefarious purposes, I decided to completely ignore the part where Castiel shifted Sam's **_**crazy**_** onto himself…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Houston, Texas: The Old City Cemetery<strong>_

''_Why, otherwise, would that…__**leech**__…'', Leah ground out, the last word coming out as a growl, her ire continuing to rise as she slowly approached the time battered tombstone. Kneeling down, she ran hand down its surface, trying to clear the moss off as much as possible so she could better see the inscription._

''_Unbelievable!'', she cried out in outrage as she quickly stood back up, a menacing glare fixed on Ephraim: ''…how come you didn't tell us about this?''_

_The Alpha sighed heavily, his eyes closing as the young she-wolf simply continued with her angry rant: ''…how come you didn't tell us that you and those…those bunny-munching bloodsuckers __**buried**__...'', her rant ceased just as fast as it had started when suddenly, she felt something cold grab her ankle and pull. The young woman had but a second to look down at her limb as she fought to maintain her balance._

_However, when her eyes landed on the pale, dirty hand wrapped firmly around her flesh – sticking out from beneath the dirt – her eyes widened in horror and all she could do was scream at the top of her lungs…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport: Kenner, Louisiana – Late Evening<strong>_

* * *

><p>''I am sorry, sir. But there is only one seat remaining for the flight to Houston, Texas'', said the middle aged woman from behind the counter as she once again glanced at the computer screen.<p>

Carlisle sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation.

''It's alright, dear'', Esme whispered as she gently placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, ''…me and Rose will wait for our flight to Seattle. The storm has passed already and I'm sure it won't be long now before they start boarding…''

The vampire physician grasped his wife's hand in his own, smiling at her lovingly before placing a kiss over her knuckles. Esme smiled back, her golden eyes sparkling with affection.

''What will it be, sir?'', the attendant asked once she cleared her throat – unnecessarily loudly, at that too – to gain Carlisle's attention.

Gracing the rotund red-haired woman with a charming smile, he again glanced at his mate before his eyes strayed to Rose who was standing silently off to Esme's right.

Feeling Carlisle's gaze on her, Rosalie looked up from the ground – having been staring at an informational leaflet someone dropped – and nodded: ''you should go. Ephraim might need you.''

Carlisle nodded once at that then turned back towards the human woman behind the counter: ''I'll take that seat.''

The red-head smiled as she worked quickly on accomplishing her task, her fingers flying over the keyboard. A couple of clicks later, a quiet whirring sound could be heard by all three vampires even in the chaos of the busy airport as the machine the sound emanated from re-printed the blonde doctor's boarding pass.

''Alright-y. Here you go, sir…'', the woman chirped sweetly as she handed over the little slip of a paper: ''…your flight leaves in an hour.''

''Thank you'', Carlisle responded, taking the freshly printed boarding pass. Stepping away he fished out his cell phone, quickly shooting-off a text to Ephraim to let his old friend know he was on his way…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red Pine Motel: Houston, Texas – Early Morning<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sighing, Carlisle flipped the page of the book he'd been reading for the past hour or so to pass the time while he waited for any news from Ephraim. As his youthful golden eyes focused once again on the text before them, the good doctor's phone went off, ringing shrilly in the dead quiet of the early morning.<p>

Throwing the book aside, the patriarch of the Cullen coven jumped off of the wooden single bed he'd been relaxing in as he rushed to answer the call.

''Hello'', he greeted hastily as soon as he pushed the answer button.

''Carlisle'', came the frantic voice of Ephraim Black from the other side of the line.

''What's wrong?'', the vampire asked quickly, his stomach flipping with the sudden anxiety.

''I'm at the cemetery…you know which one'', the Alpha of the Quileute shape-shifter's pack said instead of answering. He was about to add something to that but Carlisle interrupted him: ''…Ephraim. Tell me what is going on?'', his tone pleading.

The lead wolf stayed silent for a second. ''I…I don't…I don't know how to…just get here, fast'', he stuttered and hung up before his friend could ask any more questions he didn't have the answers to…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Purgatory – 2012<strong>_

* * *

><p>''Wake up'', Cass hissed quietly and Dean's eyes snapped open at the command. Blinking tiredly, he stayed lying on the cold damp ground covered only by a thin layer of dry leaves for a few more seconds. Then yawning, the hunter sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying as best as he could to fight off the sleepiness before standing up, stretching as he did so.<p>

''Good'', the angel murmured seeing his friend rise to his feet, ''…we need to get out of here.''

Picking up on the well-disguised worry colouring Castiel's voice, Dean looked around. A deep frown appeared on the hunter's face: ''where are we?'', he asked, his eyes scanning the unknown location with sharp attention.

''You don't know?'', the angel asked instead of answering, his head cocked to the side as he gazed at Dean curiously.

Dean shrugged his shoulders: ''…last I remember, we ganked Dick.''

Castiel's bright blue eyes narrowed the slightest bit in understanding just before he asked: ''…and where would he go in death?''

''Wait, are you telling me-?'', Dean started only to be cut-off: ''…every soul here is a monster…'', the sound of a twig snapping sharply in the quietness of the sinister dark woods had the human hunter turning his head in that direction as the angel continued: ''…this is where they come to prey upon each other for all eternity.''

Dean – his eyes wide and scared – faced Castiel: ''…we're in Purgatory?'', he asked, his voice filled with incredulity. ''Well, how do we get out?''

''I am afraid we're much more likely to be ripped to shreds…'', the angel answered as sounds of growling and hissing reached their ears.

Gulping, Dean turned towards the sound, swallowing loudly upon seeing several pairs of bright red eyes slowly circling the little clearing where he currently stood.

''Cass…'', the hunter whispered: ''…I think we better g—'', turning back around Dean cut himself off when he realized the angel wasn't there anymore.

''Cass?'', he whispered again, this time marginally louder as he turned in a slow circle, his eyes scanning the woods around him for the fallen angel. As if answering him, the monsters growled and hissed again as they continued to circle the little clearing.

''Cass!''

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Old City Cemetery: Houston, Texas – Present Time<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ephraim stood still as a statue, his eyes wide and full of disbelief and shock as Leah hit the ground, still screaming like a banshee as she kicked wildly at the pale hand with her free leg.<p>

The first to react to their only female pack mate's distress, Paul and Jacob rushed to her aid, both grasping an arm each. The two young men gritted their teeth, huffing and panting in their effort to pull Leah free and away but it was to no avail; the hand remained wrapped around the young woman's ankle.

Snapping out of his daze, The Alpha of the La Push shape-shifter's pack rushed over to the trio. Quickly kneeling down on the ground he grasped the pale hand in his own, his fingers wrapping around the dirty wrist tightly as his other hand worked on peeling the cold fingers off of the she-wolf's limb one by one.

Suddenly, the hand that had been holding onto the young Quileute girl released her ankle and the boys fell on their asses next to Leah as – what could have been called an intense game of 'tug-of-rope' – came to a sudden halt, the pale hand sticking up from beneath the ground stilling all movement.

Breathing hard, Ephraim turned towards his grandson: ''Jacob, come help me!''

The boy in question – who was still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened – didn't respond in any way and Chief Black, losing his patience, growled: ''Jacob!'', startling his grandchild into action. The young man swiftly jumped up from his spot beside Leah, hastily rushing over to his grandpa's side.

''Dig'', Ephraim ordered as he himself again grasped the cold, motionless hand with both of his own and pulled, Jake quickly digging around the limb while trying to ignore Paul who was trying to calm the still frantic Leah down.

''Seth…'', the Alpha bit out through gritted teeth as he again pulled on the hand: ''…come help us…''

The young boy blinked slowly – owlishly – still in a state of mild shock, before shaking his head to clear it free of the confusion clouding his mind.

''Yes, Chief!'', he responded, rushing over to Jacob's side to help him dig.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam: Beatrice, Nebraska – 4 months post Dean's disappearance...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Laying in a creaky single bed of yet another run-down motel, Sam tossed and turned, a small terrified whimper escaping his lips as his long legs ensnared themselves in the cheap, scratchy cotton sheets.<p>

Beads of sweat rolled down his face into his messy brown hair and he gasped, suddenly shooting up into a sitting position. His chest heaving, hazel eyes wide – he looked around the room wildly, the memory of hell's flames licking at his skin mercilessly still so very fresh in his mind.

''Dean!'', he called out frantically, his gaze landing on the other bed not a foot from his own. Only, it was empty – unslept in, the bedding neatly made… And then he remembered: his big brother wasn't with him. Dean wasn't here to chase away the nightmares, to chase away the boogeyman – to chase away Lucifer.

Sighing, the younger Winchester sibling raked his fingers through his messy, sweat-dampened hair then roughly threw the covers off of himself. Turning on the bedside lamp, he swung his legs over the side of the mattress and stood up, letting loose a sharp hiss when his bare feet touched the cold linoleum of the disco-fever themed room.

Giving the neighbouring bed another sad look, he shook his head and headed to the bathroom. Upon entering the small orange-tiled room, Sam immediately rushed towards the sink. Using the old feature for support, he glanced at the mirror hanging just above it and heaved another sigh.

Closing his eyes for a second, he tried thinking of anything but the nightmare he just woke up from when an imaginary flash of searing heat racked through his body – a harsh remainder that he couldn't escape the fallen archangel's tortures, no matter if he was awake or asleep…

The young hunter cried out in pain, his fingers gripping the edges of the cheap imitation of a porcelain sink harder, so that he could keep himself from collapsing.

''_Oh…what's the matter, Sammy?''_, Lucifer cooed as if speaking to a toddler, _''…can't handle a little heat?''_

Sam gritted his teeth and forced his eyes open. Turning his head right and towards the irritating voice, he glared fiercely at the hallucination of the devil sitting on the edge of equally shitty bathtub: ''shut up!''

Lucifer smiled and then clapped his hands in mock-excitement: ''Hallelujah! He speaks!''

Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes as he turned away from his torturer to turn the cold water on full blast. Cupping his palms together, the young man brought them under the tap letting the icy water collect there before he splashed his face with it.

''_So, tell me Sammy…what shall we do today?''_, Lucifer inquired, smiling broadly.

''I said, shut up!'', Sam roared, hitting the mirror in his frustration before swiftly turning on his heel and marching out of the bathroom to the sound of Lucifer's amused cackling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know how you feel about this chapter, k?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They and the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

**A/N: Wow…it's been such a long time since I updated this story last but, Real Life's a bitch and she demanded my undivided attention. Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I really appreciate all the follows and favorites and the occasional review this story received while I was busy gallivanting with my frenemy RL and that no matter how long it takes me to squeeze out a chapter, this story is NOT – by any means – abandoned.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sam: Beatrice, Nebraska – 4 months post Dean's disappearance…<em>**

_The young hunter cried out in pain, his fingers gripping the edges of the cheap imitation of a porcelain sink harder, so that he could keep himself from collapsing._

_''Oh…what's the matter, Sammy?'', Lucifer cooed as if speaking to a toddler, ''…can't handle a little heat?''_

_Sam gritted his teeth and forced his eyes open. Turning his head right and towards the irritating voice, he glared fiercely at the hallucination of the devil sitting on the edge of equally shitty bathtub: ''shut up!''_

_Lucifer smiled and then clapped his hands in mock-excitement: ''Hallelujah! He speaks!''_

_Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes as he turned away from his torturer to turn the cold water on full blast. Cupping his palms together, the young man brought them under the tap letting the icy water collect there before he splashed his face with it._

_''So, tell me Sammy…what shall we do today?'', Lucifer inquired, smiling broadly._

_''I said, shut up!'', Sam roared, hitting the mirror in his frustration before swiftly turning on his heel and marching out of the bathroom to the sound of Lucifer's amused cackling._

* * *

><p><strong>Sam: Pagosa Springs, Colorado – 11 months post Dean's disappearance…<strong>

* * *

><p>The passage of time didn't mean much to Sam anymore as most of it nowadays was spent trying to outrun his personal demons – or in this case – the hallucinations of a blabbermouth of an archangel and the tortures he had inflicted upon the young hunter in the fiery pits of hell, not to even mention the nightly terrors from which Sam awoke screaming in absolute, blood-freezing terror…and speaking of the devil…<p>

Sam screwed his eyes shut tight as he placed his hands over his ears, desperately trying and failing to block out the annoyingly grating sounds of Lucifer's purposefully high-pitched voice belting out the lyrics to Led Zeppelin's '_Stairway To Heaven_': ''…_and if you listen very hard, the tune will come to you at last…''_

''Shut up!'', Sam hissed through tightly clenched teeth and suddenly, there was silence. The younger Winchester brother opened his eyes and glanced back at the back seat of the rental car he picked up just yesterday, where the bane of his existence had been camped out for the last hour or so as the nondescript vehicle idled gently at the curb of the local Police Department.

''Oh, he said 'shut up!' to me…'', Lucifer gushed, giving the irritated hunter his best version of cow-eyes yet.

''Shut up! Just for a minute…'', Sam gritted his teeth, his ire rising: ''…please.''

Lucifer stared right at him, his gaze intense as he seemed to be deep in thought, as though actually considering Sam's plea…and then he blinked: ''…no'', before picking up right where he left off: ''_…when all are one and one is all…_''

Sam groaned before letting his forehead hit the steering-wheel with a loud thump.

''What's the matter, Sam? Don't you like this song?'', the Archangel asked his voice saccharine sweet.

''Not when I have to listen to it 50 times in a row!'', he snapped back and Lucifer laughed: ''Shame! Oh, what a shame that is, Sammy boy because I'm about to go for number 51…and then 52 and 53 an-''

''Yeah, yeah! I get it, okay?!'', Sam turned in his seat and met the Archangel's stare head on, his own voice turning sickly sweet as he started mocking him right back: '' – and then 54 and 55 and 56 and – ''

''Ouch! I'm truly hurt, stop being such a bully Sam'', Lucifer cried, his lips setting into a hearty pout before quickly – and quite indignantly – adding: ''…and I sound nothing like that…''

Rolling his eyes, Sam snorted as he started the car: ''...whatever.''

* * *

><p><strong>Later that same day…Paradise Motel – Pagosa Springs, Colorado<strong>

* * *

><p>''…<em>and as we wind on down the road, our shadows taller than our soul<em>'', the archangel continued on with the Led Zeppelin song, what must have been the 86th or 87th time today as he bounced on the edge of the cheap, rickety motel bed…and it was pure coincidence of course, that Sam, still huffing and puffing after the couple of rounds of ass-kicking or as Lucifer called it – 'two geese kickboxing' – with a seriously pissed off poltergeist who, up until fifteen minutes ago had been hounding the guests of the newly renovated Hotel a couple of blocks away, was resting on the said bed.

''…_there walks a lady we all know, who shines white light and wants to show how everything still burns to gold…_''

''…can't you pick another damned song already?'', Sam muttered sleepily, his eyes closing of their own accord.

The restless celestial stopped his bouncing and turned to look at the young hunter, who was already halfway in dream land. Frowning, Lucifer snapped: ''Sam? Sam, are you listening to me?''

Soft snores coming from the exhausted man was his only answer.

''Huh…alright then'', the fallen angel muttered under his breath as he slowly crawled closer to the sleeping human, picking up right where he left off as if he hadn't been interrupted by the younger Winchester's chainsaw-like snores: ''..._and if you listen very hard, the tune will come to you at last…_'', he sang, his voice quieting down to a mere murmur as he touched two fingers to his favorite toy's forehead.

Sam shivered and groaned in slight pain but did not wake.

''…_when all are one and one is all, to be a rock but not to roll…and she's buying a stairway to heaven…_'', Lucifer leaned in close to the young hunter's ear and shouted: ''_…oh, she's buying a stairway to hell! To hell, Sammy!_''

Sam's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to the side the shout had come from…and then he screamed…

* * *

><p><strong>The Old City Cemetery: Houston, Texas – Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>''Seth…'', the Alpha bit out through gritted teeth as he again pulled on the motionless pale hand: ''…come help us…''<p>

The young boy blinked slowly – owlishly – still in a state of mild shock, before shaking his head to clear it free of the confusion clouding his mind.

''Yes, Chief!'', he responded, rushing over to Jacob's side to help the older boy dig.

''Come on, dig faster!'', Ephraim growled as he let go of the hand and started clawing at the hard ground himself, his mind racing.

''There!'', Jake exclaimed loudly not a few seconds later, ''…I can see the other hand!'', and as soon as those words fell from his lips, Chief Black jumped to his feet and grasped both pale hands in his own, giving a mighty pull.

''Almost…'', he grumbled under his breath, ''…just a little bit mo– '', he started to urge but the sentence was left unfinished when suddenly the two filthy hands sticking up from beneath the dirt jerked. A split second later, all ten ice-cold digits wrapped themselves tightly around the Quileute Chief's wrists.

''Grandpa!'', Jacob shouted upon seeing Ephraim wince in pain at the force of the grip. Pushing back up to his own feet faster than ever before, the hot-headed youngster raced over to his great-grandfather's side, grasping one of the pale hand's just below the elbow and pulling, his teeth gritted with effort as La Push pack's youngest kept on digging.

''Just a bit more!'', Seth shouted as two generations of Black's grunted and growled under their breath's as they gave their everything in order to pull that poor unfortunate person out from under while Paul tended to his older sister who, although had stopped screaming was now crying softly and Seth couldn't be any more grateful to the guy who most of the time was busy goofing around or working on pissing Leah off.

''The ground is loosening!'', Seth added a couple of tugs later, ''…come on! Again!''

Suddenly, the Black's fell backwards as the body of the one trapped in the soil was pulled free. Groaning, Ephraim rolled the heavy body off of himself and got back to his feet, quickly extending a hand for his grandson.

Jake grasped it and let the man he called a grandpa for as long as he could remember to pull him up to his feet. ''I can't believe we've done it…'', he uttered softly, his gaze falling down onto the dirty, pale figure lying at their feet, twitching in agony.

''Hey. Are you okay?'', Jake asked and then scowled at his own stupidity: ''..._of course he's not okay, you idiot!_'', he berated himself internally, ''_…you just pulled him out of his grave! In what world can that be classified as okay?!_''

''Hey, man. Can you hear me?'', he asked as he got back down on his knees and gently grasped the still twitching man's shoulder, slowly making him turn over onto his back. As soon as he did, Jake jumped back as the unknown man looked straight up at him: his blue eyes dark and so rich in color that they could easily be mistaken for a couple of sapphires, stared up at him with an intensity that left the young wolf feeling very, very uncomfortable. Unable to help himself, Jacob shifted his gaze to the side, choosing instead to concentrate on the wilted rose bush just off to his left.

That's when he heard his grandpa gasp. Looking up just in time to see more than hear his Alpha utter: ''…Jasper?''

Jacob's eyes widened incredulously: ''…grandpa? What's going on?'', he asked, his voice sounding so young at that moment. Ephraim, however, did not answer him. He just raised his right hand, a sure sign that he was going to tell him later on as he pulled out his cell phone and quickly scrolled down his contacts list. Finding the right one, the Alpha of the La Push pack hit dial listening intently to the signal before the call was swiftly answered: ''_hello_'', came the now familiar voice of Doctor Carlisle Cullen over the line.

Ephraim took in a deep breath before greeting the man back: ''…Carlisle.''

The good doctor seemed to immediately pick up on the underlying fear and shock in Ephraim Black's voice as he quickly asked: ''_…what's wrong?_'', the vampire's own voice laden with thick anxiety.

''I'm at the cemetery…you know which one'', was what the Alpha of the Quileute shape-shifter's pack said instead of answering. And then as if wanting to add something more, Chief Black opened his mouth but Carlisle cut him off: ''_…Ephraim. Tell me what is going on?_'', his tone was pleading.

The lead wolf stayed silent for a second: ''I…I don't…I don't know how to…'', he finally stuttered out, his voice catching as if he was on the verge of tears, ''…just get over here, fast'', he added and hung up before his friend could ask any more questions he just didn't have the answers to…

* * *

><p><strong>Sam: Pagosa Springs, Colorado – 11 months post Dean's disappearance…<strong>

* * *

><p>He awoke to the feeling of someone shaking him. Groaning, Sam slowly opened his eyes only to shut them closed the next second as a bright beam of light hit his sensitive pupils.<p>

He rolled onto his side even as that someone from before shook him again…and they were saying something but his ears buzzed. Weakly, he lifted his arm up, covering his eyes as he rolled his tongue about his mouth and his lips parted: ''…what?'', he asked, his voice sounding rough, as if he'd been on a week-long bender.

''I said'', repeated the voice, this time slowly, pronouncing each word as carefully and clearly as he could for the apparently dazed man: ''…son, you can't sleep here. This here is a park – a public place…''

Sam groaned again and, involuntarily, his eyes rolled back into his head as a sharp pain raced through his skull. _''God''_, he thought, _''…what's happening?''_

That's when he remembered: he'd been running. But why?

''_Monsters…''_, his mind ever helpfully supplied and his eyes snapped open: ''…that's right'', he muttered under his breath as the man from before leaned down over him, patting his cheek: ''hey! Did you hear me? I said you can't sleep here, buddy! Up you get or I'll have to arrest you!''

The young hunter's eyes sought out the deep brown ones of the man still leaning over him, trying to put a face to the otherwise disconnected voice as the flashlight's beam was removed from his line of sight and his own hazel orbs slowly but surely adjusted to the darkness of the chilly evening.

At first, he couldn't understand what he was seeing: the shape was human, it even wore a cop's uniform but…but its face…its face was that of a grotesque monster the likes of which he was sure he'd never seen before.

He winced suddenly as another sharp pang raced through his brain, followed hastily by a slew of images. And he remembered some more…well, at least as much as one could handle at the moment he supposed, because he still had no idea where he was – except that it was a park – or who he was, for that matter. But what he did remember most clearly was that the world he lived in was filled to the brim with monsters, creatures from people's worst nightmares and they were all out to get him…

The thing wearing a cop's uniform leaned in even closer, his mouth opening to say something else, but that's not what it seemed like to Sam…

…and that's when the screaming began again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think of the story so far..?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. The show, the movie saga and the majority of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

**A/N: I'm changing the rules to the vamps of **_**Supernatural**_**. Okay, so just one of them…Now, while most of the rules will stay as they are, in this story, the main way to kill a vamp (not of the cold-one variety though) is to stake them with a sharp wooden object, although beheading will come in as a close second…so do keep that in mind…**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Purgatory – 2012<em>**

_Dean – his eyes wide and scared – faced Castiel: ''…we're in Purgatory?'', he asked, his voice filled with incredulity. ''Well, how do we get out?''_

''_I am afraid we're much more likely to be ripped to shreds…'', the angel answered simply as sounds of growling and hissing reached their ears. _

_Gulping, Dean turned towards the sound, swallowing loudly upon seeing several sets of bright red eyes glowing menacingly from within the shadows cast by the dark forest as the creatures themselves slowly circled the little clearing where he now stood. _

''_Cass…'', the hunter whispered: ''…I think we better g- '', turning back around Dean cut himself off when he realized the angel wasn't there anymore._

''_Cass?'', he whispered again, this time marginally louder as he turned in a slow circle, his eyes scanning the woods around him for the missing celestial. As if answering him, the monsters growled and hissed again as they continued to circle the little clearing._

''_CASS!''_

* * *

><p><strong>Purgatory – 2012<strong>

* * *

><p>''Cass!''<p>

Jasper stopped in his tracks, the sudden shout in the usually almost eerily quiet woods startling him out of his musings. Cocking his head to the side, the emphatic vampire listened carefully, thinking even as he did so that he must have imagined it in the first place.

''…_not like that would've been the first time either…''_, his mind supplied sarcastically and he grimaced. Of course it wasn't the first time he imagined hearing something that wasn't there. After all, there is only so much of quiet and loneliness a person can handle…and if asked, Jasper thought he couldn't even begin to describe the desire he felt to simply _talk to someone_. Because let's face it – he just didn't get to do that here…

Sure, he'd bump into one of the nasty-crawlies from time to time but, honestly? All thoughts of holding a somewhat coherent conversation jump out the proverbial window as soon as one of the aforementioned nasties hisses, growls or – better yet – screeches like a damned siren shortly before pouncing…

Sighing, he was about to turn around and head back to the little creek he'd stumbled upon during his first days in this…place where, over time, he'd built himself a shelter when he heard it again: ''CASS!''

Jasper's eyes narrowed in that direction as the shout was soon accompanied by a loud: ''…son of a bitch!'', and sounds of a struggle became louder, followed swiftly by throaty growls and hisses.

For a second there, Jasper thought of simply turning around and heading back to his camp site for this wasn't his fight but, in the end, his curiosity overwhelmed him and he closed his eyes, feeling out the situation with his gift.

However, the vampire's eyes snapped back open almost immediately.

''Human…'', he whispered under his breath, reeling from the intensity of the emotions he just sampled as he hadn't felt anything like that for a very long time – decades for sure.

His eyes wide with disbelief and…dare he even think it – hope…he stared in the direction the sounds of the scuffle were coming from.

''It can't be…'', he muttered quietly, his mind racing.

''_But those emotions_''

…they were the real deal – sharp and clean and just so…_there_…unlike the dark, dull ones of the creatures he'd ran into while here as usually theirs would start and end with _hungry._ Unable to help himself – much like an addict locked in a room with a smidgen of cocaine in one corner – Jasper once again closed his eyes, reaching out for the emotions that shined and called to him like a beacon of light in never-ending darkness. He latched onto them and he knew – without a shadow of a doubt – that whoever they belonged to was most definitely human.

''Human…''

As soon as that word fell from his lips, he was running towards them, running towards the human…

* * *

><p>''CASS!'', Dean shouted again, his voice echoing in the dark woods.<p>

''_He didn't_'', the hunter thought: ''…_he wouldn't. Not Cass...he'd never…_'', fear stabbing at his insides like hot knifes as his eyes frantically searched for the angel.

A twig snapping sharply not too far off – and way too close for comfort – had him freezing in his spot, his green eyes now trained on two glowing red embers rushing straight at him from within the deep shadows of the night.

He sucked in a sharp breath, his lungs aching when the hunter stubbornly refused to let it back out and the thing a couple of feet in front of him stopped – standing stock still and barely out sight. It sniffed at the air and growled – a deep, throaty growl – and then it slowly stepped out of the treeline.

''Son of a bitch…'', the human murmured quietly, unable to help himself as the expletive rolled off of his lips as easily and naturally as water rolls off of a duck at the sight of the creature and it – because honestly? Dean just didn't know what else it could be classified as – growled again.

''_Tall – check_'', the older Winchester thought, letting his eyes drink in the 8-foot tall monster: ''_…long (emphasis on long), lean limbs – check. Glow-y red eyes – check_'', suddenly his green orbs widened even further in fear: ''…_sharp teeth_''…gulp…''_nope, scratch that – very big and very, very sharp teeth? Cheeeeck…_''

The creature lunged, moving faster than the hunter expected for a thing its size and startled, he fell backwards, his back colliding with the hard cold ground painfully.

''Son of a bitch!'', Dean hollered loudly as the monster landed on top of him, its teeth poised at his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam: Colorado, Pagosa Springs General Hospital – 11 months post Dean's disappearance…<strong>

* * *

><p>''Hey Tim.''<p>

Doctor Timothy Andrews smiled as he turned around to face his long-time colleague and friend: ''…Elizabeth, hey.''

The pretty blonde surgeon smiled right back, her left cheek dimpling as she did so.

''How's your night so far?'', Timothy inquired as he quickly glanced over the pretty much empty E.R.

''Oh, you know. Pretty much same as yesterday…quiet.''

He chuckled: ''…so, you think we're in for another slow night then?''

She sighed: ''…yeah'', and then squinted at the front door as the harsh siren of an incoming ambulance caught her attention: ''…or not'', she corrected, nodding her head towards the double glass doors and they both watched as the paramedics hastily unloaded a gurney.

''Well, I guess that's my cue…'', Tim muttered, quickly adding: ''I'll see you later, Liz'', as he hurried to greet the EMT's.

''What do we have here?'', he asked as soon as the gurney was wheeled in through the entrance.

One of the paramedics – a stocky young man with short, curly dark brown hair and expressive grey eyes – cleared his throat: ''Caucasian male, mid-twenties to early thirties, seems to be suffering from some kind of a psychotic break.''

Doctor Andrews stopped taking notes and glanced down at the young man secured to the gurney; his hazel eyes were wide and wild and filled with fear as he trashed about, trying desperately to free himself, incomprehensible mutterings rolling off of his tongue every few seconds.

''Is he mumbling in Latin?'', the Doctor asked, his curiosity piqued.

''Oh…it's Latin now?'', the other paramedic – a middle aged Eastern-European woman with hair as dark as raven's feathers – asked, ''…you should have heard what he was screaming when the cop who initially made the call helped us wrangle him onto that gurney…something about _demons_ and _monsters_…''

Timothy's eyes widened comically at this and he glanced back down at the still struggling young man: ''why haven't you sedated him?'', he asked, his brows furrowing.

''Matt did, Doc'', the female EMT answered with a slight nod of her head towards her partner: ''…doesn't seem to work…''

Doctor Andrews gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

* * *

><p>''Good morning young man'', Doctor Andrews greeted as he stopped by Sam's bed, professional curiosity making the tired medic check in on him and any possible progress made over the couple of days he had been here.<p>

''All right'', he murmured under his breath as he grabbed the chart hanging at the foot of the bed, his eyes stopping to rest for a second or two on the police-issue handcuffs fastening the agitated patient's wrists to the guardrails. Sighing, Doctor Timothy Andrews let his tired eyes quickly skim over the contents of the chart and he couldn't help but sigh again helplessly as the patient in question started up his strange mutterings again.

Returning the chart to its place, Doctor Andrews raked his fingers through his messy, graying hair and slowly approached the young man which only made him mutter louder.

''Hello'', Timothy greeted him, ''…can you tell me your name son?''

Nothing.

''Son?'', he made to step closer and that's when the weird muttering stopped momentarily only for the young man to start screaming.

''No! Get away! Get away you monster!''

Timothy froze, his eyes wide and Sam started muttering again, his hazel eyes fixed firmly on the Doctor standing at his bedside: ''…_Omnis immundus spiritus, Omnis satanica potestas, Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, Omnis legio…_''

Swallowing thickly, the freaked out Doctor grabbed a syringe filled with a sedative off of the medicine cart at the head of the patient's bed, preparing to yet again sedate the man with a much higher dosage than normally as anything less had no effect what-so-ever. However – crazy or not – the young man seemed to understand what was about to happen as he kicked out with his long, lean legs screaming: ''…no! Don't touch me! No! No!''

''Doctor Andrews?'', asked a female voice suddenly, startling him into dropping the syringe.

''Nurse Simmons…'', he uttered, relief clear on his face.

''What's going on here, Doctor? I heard the screaming and came running…and I was all the way down at the reception, mind you…''

He sighed, sadly shaking his head: ''I thought I'd come in to check in on John Doe here before clocking-out for the day and…he seemed quite agitated so I tried to sedate him but…as you can see'', he finished quietly, gesturing to Sam.

Nurse Simmons' eyes filled with compassion and something akin to pity as she threw a quick look at the young man cuffed to the hospital bed: ''oh, that poor boy…''

Timothy nodded, agreeing with the woman.

''I think…'', he started and then closed his eyes for a second as Sam continued on as if the two people weren't even there: ''…_eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus…_''

''Nurse Simmons…'', Doctor Andrews started over, his voice gentle, ''…would you be so kind as to fetch Doctor Palmer from Psych Ward…because I don't know where to start in order to help him…''

Nurse Simmons nodded: ''of course, Doctor. ''

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later…<strong>

* * *

><p>''How is he doing?'', Timothy asked as soon as the door to Doctor Palmer's office closed behind him.<p>

The petite woman's lips twitched with slight amusement before she leaned back in her black leather chair, her french-manicured finger tips swiftly brushing aside a stray strand of hair away her face: ''honestly?''

Doctor Andrews nodded.

''Not good. I've tried everything I could think of and he only seems to be getting worse…''

Timothy frowned: ''…well, just how bad is it?''

''Suffice it to say that it's bad, Tim…he's hardly eating. The medicine helped somewhat in the beginning but now...it's just…it doesn't anymore and these…episodes of his –''

''Episodes?'', he asked, his brow cocked questioningly.

Jo Palmer rolled her eyes: ''you know damn well what I mean; episodes – where he either screams bloody murder or is muttering on about demons and monsters..?''

''Ah, those…''

Doctor Palmer nodded: ''…just a couple of hours ago he had one – and it got so bad...he got so worked up he suffered a seizure while we were trying to restrain him…''

''Good God…''

''Yeah…'', she agreed quietly, ''…I don't think there's anything else I can do to help him…this hospital and its staff just isn't equipped to deal with cases like that of our John Doe's…''

''What are you saying Jo?''

''I'm saying it might be in his best interest if I have him transferred.''

''Transferred? Transferred where? Are you sure? I mean, you're damn good at what you do…I'm sure you could figure it out…''

Doctor Jo Palmer smiled at him appreciatively, ''…thanks Tim but I'm certain he'll be better off…and that hospital in Omaha? You know, the big one they opened what…three – four years ago?''

He nodded: ''…something like that…''

''I hear they have a really great Psych Ward…''

''So that's it then? You're just gonna hand him over?''

''I'm afraid I have no other choice…he won't last much longer if I keep him here, drugging him with stuff an elephant wouldn't withstand while waiting for someone to invent some sort of a miracle cure…I've tried my best to help him, Timothy...I really did – but it didn't work, so maybe it's time I let someone else try…''

Doctor Andrews swallowed thickly as he found himself nodding in agreement; because of course he knew she was right – it was time to let someone else try…and maybe – just maybe – that someone else will end up saving the life of their John Doe.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Pine Motel: Houston, Texas – Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>''What's wrong?'', the vampire asked quickly, his stomach doing somersaults with the sudden bout of anxiety.<p>

''I'm at the cemetery…you know which one'', the Alpha of the Quileute shape-shifter's pack said instead of answering. He was about to add something to that but Carlisle interrupted him: ''…Ephraim. Tell me what is going on?'', he pleaded.

The lead wolf stayed silent for a second: ''I…I don't…I don't know how to…just get here, fast'', he stuttered out and hung up before his friend could ask any more questions he didn't have the answers to.

Carlisle – the cell phone clutched tightly – stood still as a statue for several seconds, the dial tone blaring harshly in his ear as he tried to calm his racing mind.

Sucking in a sharp breath, the vampire physician pinched the bridge of his nose and tossed the cell phone onto the bed shortly before he grabbed his discarded clothes and dressed, moving so fast he was a mere blur of motion in the early morning light lazily flooding his motel room through half-open blinds.

Stopping as soon as the last button of his slightly wrinkled baby blue dress shirt was done up, Carlisle looked around the room, his keen eyes searching for the keys to the rental car he had picked up shortly after landing in Texas.

Anxiously raking his pale fingers through his equally pale blond hair, the patriarch of the Cullen family growled under his breath as his frustration at failing to find the keys kept on building.

Momentarily closing his eyes he let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

''Where are they?'', he muttered quietly, slowly letting his eyes open to stare straight ahead…and that's when he saw them; they were right under his nose the whole time, so to speak, and he rolled his golden orbs before quickly rushing over to the bedside table.

Snatching the keys off of it, he turned on his heel and was about to head out when he thought better of it and stopped just long enough to grab the medical supplies bag he totted with him where ever he went to nowadays…after all, he didn't know what happened to shake Ephraim up so much and so, thinking that one of the Quileute wolves the Alpha had taken with him when leaving Forks for the insane mission of tracking down the Mexican warlord had most likely gotten injured, he rushed out the motel room door.

* * *

><p><strong>The Old City Cemetery: Houston, Texas – Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>The tires of the sleek black 2013 Nissan Quest skidded to a halt at the curb of the Old City Cemetery and a few seconds later the blonde vampire emerged from the vehicle, medical supplies bag shifting from left hand to the right as he quickly locked the car and ran for the nearest entrance leading into the dilapidated graveyard, mentally reminding himself to slow down in case any humans happened to drive past.<p>

As he unknowingly entered through the very same coral pink brick arch like the Quileute pack earlier on, Carlisle's long-dead heart throbbed painfully as memories of the day they buried Jasper here – at Rose's insistence because the beautiful heartbroken vampire just wouldn't agree to have her 'twins' remains burned – right next to where his human parents had been laid to rest close to a couple of centuries ago, he halted for a second, willing the venom tears that had gathered at the edges of his golden eyes away even though they wouldn't fall anyway.

Taking in a calming breath, Carlisle worked on calming down when his ears picked up on a sound of a woman crying softly, followed by equally soft whispers of comforting words coming from yet another person – a man – who, apparently, was trying to calm the upset female.

Not even noticing when he started walking again – slowly and as if in a trance – his mind still replaying painful old memories, Carlisle walked towards the source of the noise.

* * *

><p>A soft gasp of shock reached Ephraim Black's ears and the familiar sweet scent that assaulted his senses a second later told him it was his old friend Carlisle but before he could so much as lift his eyes from the young vampire at his feet – writhing in pain – the blonde leader of the Cullen coven was at his side, falling to his knees as a strangled whisper fell from his lips: ''Jasper?''<p>

When the young man didn't respond, Carlisle – his usually steady hands shaking – gently cupped the other vampires face: ''…son?'', he asked, this time louder, his voice trembling with raw emotion.

Sapphire blue eyes connected with bright gold ones, brief recognition dancing in their depths just before a pained whimper escaped him and his beautiful dark blues turned black – the darkness and malice within them truly frightening as he growled: ''who the hell are yo–''

The question, however, was left unfinished as the younger vampire ripped his face out of his father figures hands and swiftly rolled onto his side, hacking and coughing until he threw up – large, thick chunks of black goo covering the brownish grass blades.

Too shocked to do anything, Carlisle and the Quileute pack could only watch as Jasper clawed at the hard ground, his fingers digging into the dirt.

Groaning, the younger blonde fought the overwhelming nausea and pain and stood up before doubling over as a sharp, searing pain settled in his chest and before he knew it, he was once again spraying the ground with the black goop.

Unable to just stand there and do nothing, Carlisle rushed over to his son's side, placing a hand on his back and rubbing it in gentle, soothing circles.

''Son?'', he whispered as soon as Jasper stopped blowing chunks of black gunk all over the ground – not to even mention the good doc's expensive, Italian leather shoes – his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath. Feeling exhausted, the recently resurrected vampires knees buckled and he fell. Had Carlisle not caught him in time, he would have face-planted into the ground.

''Jasper, son…'', he tried again and the younger vampire glanced up, meeting his coven leader's gaze even though it took a lot of effort, his eyes once again a brilliant shade of sapphire blue: ''Carlisle…'', he whispered back, his voice quiet and raspy.

''I'm here son…'', Carlisle answered, gently brushing aside an unruly curl from Jasper's face.

''I-I…I'', Jasper stuttered and tried again only to close his eyes as a wave of dizziness hit him full on, his world spinning and tilting. Slowly, he drew in a breath and re-opened his eyes when he noticed something move. Sharply turning his head towards the movement – an action for which he paid dearly in the form of a blinding pain racing through his skull – Jasper stared, wide-eyed as the black goo he upchucked started quivering and then slowly pulled up into several piles of quaking mass.

A sense of dread settled somewhere deep down within his gut, urging him to act, to do…something but for the love of all that's still holy in this God-forsaken world he couldn't remember what he was supposed to do…not that he could remember all that much of anything after the fight Maria brought to Forks and the Cullen family. Well, that and the searing pain and the darkness that descended upon him soon after and then…waking up in a stuffy wooden box, breaking through the rotten boards and frantically digging at the hard ground…

''Jasper?'', Carlisle asked, his voice worried as Jasper kept on staring at the goo which continued to quiver, the few piles growing in size and it just hit him: _evil_.

''_Destroy_'', a voice in his mind - one that sounded much like the Major when he took over - hissed, ''_…don't let it escape_.''

''Son, what is it?'', Carlisle whispered as Jasper stood up, groaning when his head throbbed painfully with the sudden action: ''…don't let it escape…'', he rasped in answer, swaying on his feet as the black mass of goo started to slither away; at first barely moving but gaining speed with every passing second, ''…don't let it escape!'', the younger blonde shouted, quickly balling up the fingers of his right hand into a tight fist, hitting the closest pile of ooze with such force that the dry ground cracked and shook briefly with the force of the impact.

Breathing heavily, Jasper straightened out and, his voice pleading, whispered hoarsely: ''don't let it escape…it-its…''

Carlisle – eyes wide – glanced over at Ephraim who had come to his friend's side when the young blonde Cullen boy started throwing up the strange black mass. The vampire and the wolf stared at each other for a second before both their gazes fell on the piles of black goo as it quickly slithered off in several different directions.

''…don't…don't let it e-escape…'', Jasper groaned, desperation and fear clawing at his insides before another sudden wave of dizziness engulfed him and he collapsed at his father figures feet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. The show, the movie saga and the majority of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

* * *

><p><em>Purgatory – 2012 <em>

''_**Tall – check''**__, the older Winchester thought, letting his eyes drink in the 8-foot tall monster: __**''…long (emphasis on long), lean limbs – check. Glow-y red eyes – check''**__, suddenly his own eyes widened in fear: __**''…sharp teeth''**__…gulp…__**''nope, scratch that – very big and very, very sharp teeth? Cheeeeek!''**_

_The creature lunged, moving faster than the hunter expected for a thing its size and startled, he fell backwards, his back colliding with the hard cold ground painfully._

''_Son of a bitch!'', Dean hollered loudly as the monster landed on top of him, its teeth immediately poised at his throat._

* * *

><p><strong>Purgatory – 2012<strong>

* * *

><p>His heart beating wildly, Dean whimpered quietly as the monstrosity keeping him pinned to the cold ground growled right into his ear, its sharp teeth scraping at the thin skin covering his carotid artery. An involuntary shiver ran down the hunter's spine and before he knew what he was doing, he punched the beast just under its chin and kicked out with his legs, sending the creature careening off of him.<p>

Red eyes glowed intensely as the monster stood back up, a menacing growl building in its chest as it glared at its prey, a warning hiss escaping its mouth soon after as other creatures continued to skulk around the clearing although they never stepped so much as a foot out of the tree line, too intimidated by the 8-foot tall monstrosity to try their luck with the human.

''What'cha glaring at, fugly?'', Dean – always the wise-ass – quipped, ''…you want a piece of me, huh? Well, come get me…I taste good!''

The creature glaring daggers at him was none the wiser when the hunter expertly slipped a hand into his jacket's pocket, firmly grasping the sharp butterfly knife there as he continued to distract the red-eyed monster from the barely-there movement with his sharp-tongued comments, goading it into attacking and the creature snarled ferociously, slowly and cautiously inching closer to the human man now that it knew its intended dinner could and would fight back.

''That's it. Come on sweetheart, don't be shy now…'', Dean wisecracked again, unable to help himself as his lips stretched with a cocky smile, his body automatically falling into a fighting stance.

The monster growled angrily and lunged, moving faster than any other creatures of the supernatural variety Dean had ever ran into but this time he knew what to expect and as soon as it got close enough he buried the wickedly sharp blade in the beasts gut.

Stumbling back, the creature roared in surprise and pain before swatting at the handle of the weapon sticking out of its lower abdomen with one of its long…claws.

''Crap…'', Dean murmured under his breath when the blade landed on a patch of brown wilted grass with a soft thud, accompanied by fat drops of glowing orange-red looking liquid that must have been the beasts blood.

The beast in question roared again, its red eyes burning with deep malice as it launched its tall frame at the hunter – who stood frozen in momentary shock – only to let out an inhumanly loud screech as suddenly a blur of movement tackled it to the ground.

Dean snapped out of his daze as the ground beneath his feet shook from the force of the blurs – who, as he could now see, had _a very distinct human shape_ – attack and he watched on, wide-eyed as his savior continued to beat the giant creature who was about to disembowel him no doubt, into a bloody pulp.

With a growl of his own, the mysterious man – because Dean quickly decided the shape looked definitely male – ripped the creature's head off and tossed it into the surrounding trees.

The hunter gulped loudly as the brush at the tree line came alive with movement and sharp snaps of twigs resounded throughout the small clearing, followed by wild ferocious growls and hisses of other monsters hiding within the shadows of the dark woods, their eyes glowing ominously as seconds later, several of them stepped out of the tree line, ready to attack now that the intimidating beast was no longer standing between them and the human man.

The distinctly male figure jumped up from his motionless victim, his back straight and shoulders squared as he glared intensely – calculatingly – at the approaching pack of Purgatory natives.

Before Dean could so much as blink, the figure veered around and rushed towards him, his movements so fast he – once again – was but a blur.

Reaching the stunned human man – who now found himself staring into deep blue eyes that looked human yet…weren't – a second later, the curly-haired blonde threw him over his shoulder and took off running at break-neck speeds, the scenery around them blurring into a myriad of different colors as the duo practically flew through the ever darkening woods, making Dean force his eyes closed as a sudden urge to throw up assaulted him.

Feeling the human's discomfort, the blonde slowed down some before coming to a halt and as soon as he did so, the hunter squirmed and groaned from his less-then-comfortable perch on the rock hard shoulder until he was once more standing on the solid ground, his world still tilting and spinning dangerously.

''There…'', the blonde spoke quietly as his keen eyes swept over the surrounding area, ''…this should be far enough.''

Dean lightly shook his head to get rid of the remaining dizziness and as his equilibrium slowly returned, squinting to see better in the darkness, the hunter glared at the blonde: ''what the hell are you?'', he asked, his voice gruff and demanding.

The unbelievably human-like creature in front of him cocked an eyebrow but otherwise remained silent.

''I asked you a question. What-the-hell-ARE-YOU?!'', Dean demanded to know again and the blonde's eyes narrowed just the slightest bit: ''a vampire'', he answered in a quiet southern drawl.

''Oh yeah?'', the human asked, his voice suddenly deceptively calm.

''Yeah…'', the apparent vampire answered, his eyes set firmly on Dean, watching his every movement as the hunter in question continued to glare for a second before – faster than Jasper had ever seen a human being move – Dean picked up a lethally sharp looking stick from off the ground and without any hesitation put his everything into driving the makeshift stake through the vampires heart.

However, absolute silence rained where the two stood; Jasper looking down at the cracked wooden stick still at his chest and the hole in his shirt and Dean was left blinking rapidly in stunned confusion when he realized his weapon of choice had…well, splintered on contact.

''I thought you said you were a vampire?!'', Dean bellowed indignantly, the stake still pressed up against Jasper's chest as he glowered at the blonde in front of him.

''I am'', Jasper deadpanned, slowly lifting his gaze from the ruined wooden stick to look at the human and his lips twitched with barely restrained mirth upon seeing the look on the green-eyed man's face.

Seeing this, Dean scowled: ''…glad I could amuse you, asshole.''

The vampire chuckled heartily at this.

''…and what kind of fucked up vamp can't be ganked with a freaking stake anyway?!'', the hunter simply continued on with his angry rant as he dropped the ruined weapon to petulantly cross his arms over his chest.

Grinning, Jasper met the human's gaze: ''…my kind.''

Dean frowned, making the blue-eyed vampire roll his eyes: ''…there're two kinds of vampires out there: the kind you apparently already know about'', he started, briefly glancing down at the ruined stick at Dean's feet as though to make a statement, ''…and my kind.''

''I've been hunting monsters and other beasties since I was old enough to fire a gun…'', Dean scoffed, ''…and I've never seen or heard of one of _your kind_…''

Jasper looked at the human man appraisingly; the speed, the sharp mind – the quick reflexes…It all made sense now – the man standing before him must be a hunter of all that went bump in the night. _''How interesting…''_

''If it makes you feel better, I didn't know there were hunters out there either… human at that too. And as to answer you – my kind isn't widely known; we are highly secretive because we have rules, laws – enforced on us by three ancient vampires residing in Europe who see themselves as Kings. We are to guard our existence from the human populace at all costs. Failure to do so ends in a very painful lesson…if you're lucky.''

Transfixed, Dean stared at the blonde: ''…and if you're not lucky?'', he asked, his curiosity piqued.

''…torture, then death. Slow, drawn out death…and that's probably why you have never heard of my kind. Even if one or more of these…hunters did run into one of us, I doubt they lived long enough to spread the word.''

The hunter's eyebrows furrowed. ''So why did you just tell me all that when really, it was enough to say you were of another kind? Was that so I'd know what's about to eat me or are you playing some sort of a sick game before you just kill me?'', Dean once again snarked, his voice laden with bitter sarcasm.

Jasper stared at him unblinkingly before answering: ''one – you asked and two – no. Had I wanted you dead you would be; I'd have simply left you at the mercy of those…'beasties'. And I don't– '', he explained and then stopped, grimacing as though the words he was about to say left a bad taste in his mouth, ''–_eat people…_and now, if you're done with the game of 20 questions, I suggest we get moving because your friends from earlier are gaining on us'', Jasper finished, his head suddenly cocking to the side as he listened intently to something Dean couldn't hear.

The hunter scoffed again: ''…_right._ Well, if you're sure you're not gonna kill me or eat me – get going buddy, cause I don't want or need your damn he–'', he began hotly but the blonde vampire interrupted his rapid-fire refusal, his smooth voice nonchalant as he turned on his heel and – at human speed – started to walk away: ''fine. Suit yourself.''

Dean could only stare at the slowly retreating figure of the southern vampire, grumbling something unintelligible under his breath as he desperately tried to come up with a smart-ass comeback to throw at the infuriating vamps back and the vampire in question – feeling the turmoil brewing within the human – smirked, his tall frame shaking with silent laughter.

''Son of a bitch!'', Dean swore loudly when a few seconds later his ears finally picked up on the sound of multiple growls quickly approaching his location and he knew – he knew that if he wanted to get out of this place and get back to Sammy – preferably alive – he should…ally himself with someone strong enough to help him accomplish that. With that particular thought playing in his mind on a loop, Dean took in a deep breath, his green eyes closing of their own volition: ''…wait!''

* * *

><p><strong>Cullen Residence: Forks, Washington – Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Still holding her face in his hands, Edward gently raised her head up until she looked at him and he frowned, his thumbs lightly trailing the dark shadows under her sad eyes: ''you need to feed, love'', he murmured quietly, his voice showing his concern.<p>

Alice closed her eyes and nodded weakly, knowing better than to argue with him about that particular subject. ''Come on…'', he said encouragingly as he rose up from the stool they both sat on, ''…let's go hunt…''

Standing up too, she smiled up at him and grasping his hand in her own whispered: ''yes. Let's go on a little hunt.''

Edward smiled back and gently squeezed Alice's hand as he led her towards the glass back door.

''Don't do anything I wouldn't do!'', Emmett quipped from his seat on the white couch, his eyes still firmly glued to the game on screen.

Alice chuckled quietly and Edward shook his head, laughter clear in his eyes when he glanced over at his soul-mate: ''yes, of course…because there really _is _a thing in this world you wouldn't do…''

The burly vampire roared with laughter, knowing without actually saying it that his brother was absolutely right.

''Dammit!'', he swore but a second later, loudly, when red letters on the screen announced his game was over. ''This is your fault, Eddie!'', he shouted, jumping up from the couch and turning in the direction of the back door so he could glare at Edward who was laughing his ass off as he led Alice further into the woods.

''Language Emmett'', came the soft maternal voice of Esme seemingly from out of thin air, startling the vampire in question as the matriarch of the Cullen coven gently scolded her dark-haired youngest son.

''Mom?'', he asked, his head immediately turning towards the sound of her voice. At her pointed look, Emmett bowed his head a small, sheepish smile playing at the corners of his lips: ''sorry mom.''

Esme smiled right back: ''good. Oh, and leave your brother be.''

''But mooooom…'', he whined, his face falling into a patented puppy-dog expression.

''No, Emmett…'', Esme repeated, her face a mask of calm as she denied him – yet again – from going after Edward, although she had to work really hard to keep from laughing.

Suddenly, a throat cleared: ''…what's going on here?'', Rosalie asked as she entered the room, her and one of Esme's bags slung over her shoulders.

''ROSIE!'', Emmett hollered, his eyes wide with joy as he practically flew off of the couch to envelope her in his arms, all plans of revenge forgotten.

* * *

><p>''You missed a spot, love'', Edward murmured pulling out a handkerchief out of his jacket's pocket to gently dab at a corner of her lips, swiftly wiping off the little trickle of deer blood as they sat under a massive white oak tree – Edward leaning against the wide trunk with Alice sat between his legs, her back against his chest.<p>

''There…all done'', he added quietly, returning the off-white scrap of fabric back where it had come from. Alice however, remained silent as she stared ahead unseeingly.

''Love?'', Edward whispered, his brows furrowing. When she still didn't answer, he gently grasped her chin in his hand, carefully and slowly turning her head so he could meet her gaze but the eyes of the girl he loved for so long already were close to glazed over as she once again – as was quite usual for her these days – got lost in one of the many memories floating about her restless mind.

Edward sighed as he let go of her chin to grasp her hand in his own instead and closed his eyes…

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Leverich Towers Hotel: Brooklyn, New York – 1928<strong>_

_****[Eros by Late Night Alumni]** **_

''_mmm…'', Alice moaned softly, her lower lip pulled in between her teeth, biting down while Edward continued to trail small, sensual open-mouthed kisses down her bare belly, slowly heading down south as the newly-acquainted soul-mates lay in the skillfully carved dark wood bed of the breath taking Venetian style hotel. _

_Satisfied with her reaction, he smiled against her pale skin and continued on with his ministrations, not noticing at first when his companion froze suddenly, her eyes quickly glazing over with an oncoming vision. _

_However, when he reached her belly button and chose to torturously slowly lick around it before dipping his tongue in and that garnered no reaction whatsoever, Edward cautiously raised his head up to look at the face of the enticing little pixie laying underneath him. _

''_Love?'', he questioned softly only she didn't answer._

_Frowning, Edward closed his eyes, concentrating as his gift kicked in and he was assaulted with what he now realized was an extremely vivid vision. _

_As it played out in his own mind, the young Cullen growled deeply, his chest vibrating with the action._

_As soon as he snapped out of the vision, his normally red eyes turned a charcoal black color and he raised his head up to stare intensely at Alice who – too free of the vision – was resting her weight on her elbows, once again biting her lip only this time she did so to smother down the giggles that were just on the surface. _

''_Who was that?'', the young copper-haired vampire growled again, his dark eyes on her. _

_Unable to help herself, Alice laughed, her musical voice like the most beautiful melody to his ears, even when he was seething he was so mad, jealousy burning hot and bright within him. _

''_Alice…'', he bit out through gritted teeth, his patience wearing thin._

''_Oh, Edward'', she cooed softly, her eyes hooded with renewed lust as she extended a hand towards him, her fingers barely brushing his face. _

_Relaxing almost instantly at her touch, Edward closed his eyes, a purr of contentment escaping his lips before he caught onto what she was doing. _

''_I think not, love…'', he whispered, his eyes red again as he grasped her wrist in his hand, ''…not until you tell me who he is.''_

_The smile fell from her face and she heaved a sigh as she slowly sat up, pulling Edward by the hand to join her at her side and he let her. Once he situated himself, his right arm winding wrapped around her tiny waist, she laid her head down on his silent chest, wordlessly tracing invisible circles over his heart as she thought of where she should begin. _

''_Ali…just tell me'', he encouraged, not caring how it came out so long as she told him. _

''_I've been seeing him for a while now'', she started and Edward once again growled, his anger returning and she quickly added: ''…in my visions, baby. I meant my visions…I've been getting a lot of them lately, almost all revolving around the vampire you saw yourself earlier…His name is Jasper and Edward – we need to find him…''_

_Edward frowned. ''Why?''_

_She lifted her head off of his chest to meet his gaze: ''…because he's important. Because he is destined to join your – sorry, __**our**__ – family. He is to be our brother, a Cullen. And right now he needs us, he needs someone there for him, someone who could show him there's another way to survive without resorting to killing innocent humans…''_

_Having listened carefully to what his little naughty pixie had to say, Edward met her gaze, staring lovingly into her dark amber-colored eyes: ''but how are we to help him?'', he asked, ''…sure __**you**__ could do it, I'm certain he'd believe you…but me?'', he shook his head. ''I myself am feeding off of humans, love. Scumbags only, granted – but still'', he murmured, his gaze falling from her face to stare intently at the rumpled sheets half covering their still naked bodies._

_Alice sighed, gently placing her hand over his cheek to make him look back up at her. ''There is another way…'', she whispered quietly, determination dancing in the depths of her expressive orbs as her lips teasingly stopped only millimeters away from his._

''_I'll do it'', Edward quickly nodded, his words a quiet murmur, ''…I'll do it for you…and for our future brother…''_

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Miss Lynn Diner': Philadelphia, Pennsylvania – 4 months later…<strong>_

* * *

><p>''<em>There he is…'', Alice whispered into Edwards ear excitedly as a tall, curly-haired blonde vampire stepped into the cozy little diner in his attempts to hide from the torrential downpour. <em>

_Edward smiled and quickly pecked her on the lips as they vacated the corner booth they held occupied for the last three hours, heading towards their future brother. _

_In her excitement, Alice let go of her soul-mates hand as she rushed forward stopping right in the blonde's way, her hands resting on her hips. _

_Startled, the blonde vampire froze as he looked down at the tiny girl blocking his path. ''Can I help you?'', he asked quietly, politely his breath catching in his throat as soon as her jovial emotions flooded his senses._

''_I sure hope so…'', Alice chirped right back, smiling widely as Edward caught up to her._

''_Um…'', the emphatic vampire struggled to find an answer to that._

''…_and boy did you keep me waiting…'', the pixie-like girl playfully scolded; only further confusing the handsome man before her._

_Blinking rapidly, he sheepishly bowed his head: ''why I am so sorry to have kept you waiting, ma'am'', he drawled slowly, his accent thicker than honey as he – smiling for the first time in a long time – extended his hand for Edward to shake, ''…Jasper Whitlock.''_

_The copper-haired vampire grasped it tightly: ''Edward Cullen'', he introduced himself, then nodded to the beaming girl at his side, ''…and that little sprite over there is Alice – my mate.''_

''_I see. Uh, have met before?'', Jasper asked cautiously, ''…because I'm sure I'd remember someone so…exceptional'', he added, smiling again as his eyes landed on the energetic female. _

_Edward sucked in a breath: ''no, we haven't.''_

_Jasper's eyes narrowed in suspicion, ''…then how do you seem to know me?''_

''_Well…'', Alice started, ''…we kinda do…''_

''_I'm afraid I don't follow…'', the blonde vampire murmured, his brows furrowing as his gaze jumped from one orange-eyed vampire to another._

_Edward sighed. ''Well, why don't we take a seat and talk since it doesn't seem like that rain is going to let up any time soon, anyway. We might be stuck here for a while…''_

''_Alright…'', Jasper nodded in agreement, following the two strangers to a booth in the back._

* * *

><p><strong>Red Pine Motel: Houston, Texas – Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>''I think he's waking up'', someone murmured quietly and several other unknown voices voiced their agreement as Jasper fought the overwhelming exhaustion to open his eyes.<p>

As soon as he did he was greeted with the sight of multiple sets of worried eyes staring straight at him and a second later, their emotions assaulted his senses, making the freshly resurrected emphatic vampire groan.

''Son?'', Carlisle asked, his worry and anxiety damn near suffocating but he didn't care as finally it was one voice he did recognize.

Sighing, Jasper turned his blue gaze towards the familiar voice: ''…Carlisle?''

''I'm here son'', the leader of the Cullen coven and family assured him, quickly grasping the younger vampires hand in his own and Jasper – his head pounding something fierce – sat up in the bed he found himself waking in just moments ago, his eyes squinting as he glanced about the unfamiliar room and its occupants; he didn't recognize any of the younger people but judging by their identical olive-colored complexions, midnight black hair and of course, the fact that they all seemed to stick close to an older man who he remembered as the Alpha of the La Push shifter's-pack, he decided that they all must be of the Quileute blood line.

''Where are we?'', he asked, his sapphire blue gaze returning to Carlisle, ''…am I really back?''

Doctor Cullen smiled: ''yes son. I don't know how but you really are back…and we are in my motel room. I thought you could use some rest.'' Jasper nodded.

Suddenly, the motel room door swung open and in came another Quileute – a young boy bearing quite the resemblance to the pack's Alpha. ''I'm back…'', he announced and then froze, his dark eyes on Jasper: ''oh, he's awake. Good…'', with that he handed Carlisle a metallic container, ''…fresh bambi blood – just what doc ordered.''

Carlisle smiled at the boy as he took the container from him. ''Thank you, Jacob.''

Carefully opening it, the vampire physician offered it to Jasper. ''Here son, drink this and then we can go home…''

The curly-haired vampires eyes snapped up from the container to meet the golden ones of his father figures: ''home?'', he asked, his voice filled with hope.

Carlisle swallowed back the lump forming at the back of his throat and nodded. ''Yes son…home.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OKAYYY…I'm finally done with this chapter and let me tell you – it was a bitch to write…I mean, I have literally just took two different as day and night characters from two different cinematic (or literary) worlds and made them play ball. Right now – I. am. Fucking. Anxious. So please let me know what you thought of this chap: did Dean seem…well, Dean-like? Or was he OOC? Did I do justice to Jasper's character by the way I portrayed him? Do you think they mesh alright so far? Gahhhh!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. The show, the movie saga and the majority of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators. **

**A/N: ATTENTION PLEASE! I am bringing a couple of changes into the rule book of the Twilight-kind vampires: in this story, they **_**will be able**_** to sleep **(not the daylight-only coma-like sleep of True Blood vamps)** although it won't be a necessity – they can kick it aside if circumstances call for that, and they'll be able to dream **(however, other vamps won't be able to crash their la la land vacay ala vampire diaries style)**. Why? Well, for one – because I can. Two: because seriously? They are immortal – they can do practically anything…except sleep. I mean, WTF? Even fuckin' bacteria needs to zonk out from time to time… **(okay, so maybe it doesn't, but that's totally besides the point…)

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Purgatory – 2012_

* * *

><p><em>Dean could only stare at the slowly retreating figure of the southern vampire, grumbling under his breath as he desperately tried to come up with a smart-assed comeback to throw at the infuriating vamps back and the vampire in question – feeling the emotional turmoil brewing within the human – smirked, his tall frame shaking with laughter as he continued to put distance between himself and the hunter. <em>

''_Son of a bitch!'', Dean swore loudly when a few seconds later his ears picked up on the sound of numerous growls approaching his location and he knew – he knew that if he wanted to get out of this place and get back to Sammy – preferably alive – he should…ally himself with someone strong enough to help him accomplish that. So, with that particular thought playing in his mind on a loop, Dean sucked in a deep breath, his eyes closing of their own volition: ''…wait!''_

* * *

><p><strong>Purgatory – 2012<strong>

* * *

><p>Dean's vividly green eyes closed as soon as Jasper set him down, his world once again spinning and shifting as his equilibrium worked slowly on righting itself. Swaying on his feet, his right arm outstretched to the side, the hunter groaned as he frantically grasped at empty air in his search for something to hold onto.<p>

''God dammit'', he groused, ''I friggin' hate you, you know that? Friggin' blood sucking asshole…''

Amused, Jasper chuckled and gently grasped the still grumbling man's shoulder, carefully steadying him while his keen eyes scanned the familiar surroundings of the clearing they now found themselves in and the rickety shelter he had built years ago still standing just off to the side.

His sharp senses prickled sharply not a second later as he gazed at the hand-built hut he called home as they again picked up on the sound of multiple howls and snarls nearing their location.

Sighing, he led Dean towards the bank of the creek where the helter-skelter hut stood. ''Here'', he started, swiftly removing his plaid button-down shirt and holding it out to the human, ''…put this on, we're about to have company.''

Dean stared at the garment hanging loosely off of the fingers of the vampire's outstretched arm, his brows furrowing. ''I'm fine. I don't need it'', he responded, his voice gruff.

The honey-blonde haired cold-one rolled his eyes. ''I know you're not cold. It's to mask your distinctly _human _scent, you jackass. Now put it on!''

The green eyed human glared fiercely at the pale figure standing in front of him, not willing to give in to the vampire's command even if it was for his own good. Precious seconds ticked by; Dean didn't budge – if anything, his glare only intensified. Jasper didn't budge either; he simply cocked a challenging eyebrow as if to say _'I can do this all night – longer if I have to…' _

Letting loose a growl of his own, the hunter gritted his teeth and swiftly ripped the garment out of the maddeningly annoying vampire's hold while the vampire in question had to work really hard to keep himself from laughing as the human man hastily pulled the shirt on all the while cursing under his breath.

''There! You satisfied now?'', Dean groused once done, his fingers tugging at the shirts lapels none too gently in a show of petulance.

''Yes'', Jasper answered turning away from him to stare intently at the treeline.

Huffing, the hunter let his hands come to rest at his sides. ''What now?''

The fair-haired vampire kept silent for a while as his keen sapphire-blue gaze remained fixed firmly on the woods, still scanning the heavily shadowed treeline for the threat he could hear approaching. However, as the antsy human continued to fidget in his restlessness, the former Major of the Southern Vampire Wars slowly turned to face him: ''they're almost here.''

Not for the first time that day Dean swore, ''shit!'', then huffed out a breath, ''…I repeat – what now?''

''Now'', Jasper started, gently grasping Dean's upper right arm, ''…you'', he continued as he made the hunter turn around and face the stream, ''…will go in there'', he pointed out the rickety shack at the riverbank, ''…and stay quiet while I go remind those beasties out there why they should stay the hell off my land.''

Dean scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest: ''your land?'', he questioned, disbelief coloring his tone, ''…dude, we're in Purgatory – it's no one's land.''

Jasper smirked. ''That might be so but this clearing IS my land – has been for decades and the remains of old carcasses, guts and what not at the treeline is more than a clear sign of the boundary lines that are not to be crossed by anyone but me…unless invited. However, those assholes out there – in their crazed race to sink their teeth into some of the _'fresh meat' _have clearly forgotten all about it so…'', he met the hunter's wide-eyed gaze, the smirk changing into a grin when he noticed the man had turned slightly green around the proverbial gills, ''…you be a good little human now and go inside'', the vampire continued to urge as he gently shoved Dean towards the hut to get him moving, ''…and I'll take care of those half-wits over there.''

Physically shaking off the disgust the flaxen-haired man's speech elicited, Dean scoffed huffily and then grumbled: ''sure, fine – I'll just go play Whitney Houston to your Kevin Costner…but only this once, you ass!'', as he made his way towards the vampire's lair.

Thoroughly confused, Jasper frowned. ''My Ke – what?''

Dean stopped a few steps short of entering the creaky hut before glancing back at the blonde vampire over his shoulder – seeing the utterly confounded look twisting his face the hunter sighed: ''never mind, dude. Never mind…Just try not to get yourself killed 'cause I'll need you if I'm to make my way outta this hell-hole…and you kinda offered to help so, yeah…''

A cocky smirk tugged at the left side of Jasper's mouth: ''oh, but it's not me you should worry about'', he quipped self-assuredly.

The human man simply rolled his eyes as the vampire turned on his heel and started towards the treeline, his steps a little rushed yet graceful none-the-less.

* * *

><p>It had been ten minutes since the unbearable, ear-splittingly loud screeching stopped, once again immersing the quaint clearing in absolute silence which – unlike before the blonde vampire rushed off to reaffirm his lordship over this particular stretch of land and the human man now residing on it – was driving Dean insane with worry because <em>'what if the beasties overwhelmed his blood sucking knight in shining armour? What if he's seriously injured? What if–'<em>

''Eh, screw this…'', the hunter muttered and hastily made his way outside, his sharp green eyes straying straight for the treeline only to release the breath he didn't even know he was holding as he noticed the pale blonde-haired figure heading his way, his arms laden with firewood.

However, as the tall figure of the southern vampire drew closer, Dean couldn't keep the sudden nausea from washing over him like a tidal wave – it sure has been a long, long while since he's seen something so gruesome; the previously clean, blonde, chin-length curls were now disheveled and matted with streaks of dark red, the pale skin of his face and neck as well as the old-timey off-white, long-sleeved undershirt – the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows – he wore underneath the plaid shirt he'd handed over to Dean earlier was too speckled with fresh blood…and fur and only God knows what else. What once was a nice pair of simple, everyday slacks were also sporting a couple of new rips and lastly – his hands and arms…they were covered in red. Covered in so much red – right up to his elbows – in fact, it seemed as though the vampire had stayed in the now sinisterly quiet and ever dark woods long after he was done with Dean's persecutors to play the role of a crazed scientist trying to assemble his very own twisted version of a Frankenstein.

Slowly exhaling through his mouth, Dean forced himself to swallow down the rising bile before he could throw up just as the blood soaked blonde stopped a couple of feet away from him, crouching down to deposit the pile of firewood he carried back onto the ground.

''Well, you look…positively horror film crazy psychopath-esque. I take it the growlies have been dealt with? Since, you know, you're still in one piece…if slightly more…bloodier.''

Sighing, Jasper stood up and glanced down at his red covered hands before settling his gaze back on the human in front of him: the man seemed to be much too pale as he stared transfixed at Jasper's arms and fresh blood streaked clothes with wide eyes.

''Hey, you alright there?'', he asked worriedly when the hunter swayed a little a second later.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath of fresh air and quickly nodded his head affirmatively, ''…yes. Yeah, I'm fine.''

The vampire however, wasn't buying his cheap-ass act and so, when a moment later he awarded the oldest remaining Winchester with a look that said: _'yeah, right…'_, Dean stopped breathing all together because _'that right there, is a friggin' copy of Samantha's patented bitch face' _and _'Oh God, Sammy…'_ and now he felt like crying but _'Winchester's don't do chick-flick moments. Suck it up, boy!'_ so…

Dean cleared his throat: ''no really. I'm fine. It's just…uh, been a while since the last time I've seen someone covered in that much blood.'' And then he cringed because left unsaid was _'yeah, 'cause the last time you saw someone covered in that much blood was when __**you**__ were being ripped apart by Lilith's hell bitches…'_

Nevertheless, understanding filled Jasper's sapphire-blue orbs and he nodded. ''I see. Well, why don't you set up the wood and I'll…'', he gestured towards the creek with his hand even as he already started walking towards it.

Dean nodded right back, ''yeah, sure.''

* * *

><p>''So, what do I call you?'', Jasper inquired in a low voice so as not to startle the hunter sitting by the fire, wordlessly staring at the dancing flames, seemingly lost in his thoughts.<p>

Dean's head snapped up to face him at the sound of the quietly mumbled words, confusion flickering in his vibrantly green eyes for a brief moment before he seemed to finally ground himself in the here and now: ''huh?''

''What's your name?'', Jasper asked again as he worked on wringing out the previously heavily blood stained undershirt he had just washed to the best of his capability in the icy-cold waters of the creek, ''…of course, you don't have to tell me…that is, if you enjoy being referred to as _human _or _jackass_...it's up to you really. Because I, for one, don't at all mind calling you by whatever name comes to me first…''

Dean snorted. ''Oh, I bet you don't…''

Jasper grinned at the hunter's retort as he pulled the wet shirt over his head and down his chest. The wet piece of clothing felt uncomfortable clinging to his skin the way it did but it's not like he would feel cold or could get sick because of it, although once he sat down he still moved infinitesimally closer to the fire to help the garment dry.

Carefully observing the vampire's every move from the very corner of his eye, Dean sighed. _'Eh, looks like I'll be stuck here for a while. Might as well…' _Clearing his throat to catch the other man's attention, he turned his head towards the blonde on his left. ''Dean. I'm Dean…Winchester.''

Jasper's eyes slowly sought out Dean's and when he found them, he smiled. ''Well, Dean Winchester. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.''

Dean rolled his eyes at the vampire's use of old-timey language. ''Seriously, dude? Come on.''

Jasper chuckled and extended his hand out for a shake: ''Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock.''

Throwing caution to the wind because hey _'the man – okay. So more like a blood sucking vamp-man – has offered him help getting outta here…'_ , he grasped the pale hand in his own and shook it. However, that's when it hit him and wide-eyed, he froze. ''Wait. Did you say Whitlock? Jasper Whitlock?''

Startled the blonde vampire too froze at the human's sudden change in behavior. ''Yes. Why?'', he asked wearily, not quite understanding what his name had to do with anything as he carefully extracted his hand from Dean's grasp.

''…as in Major Jasper Whitlock? A Confederate soldier of the American Civil War, circa 1863?'', the human continued on, his excitement mounting.

''Uh…yes?'', Jasper answered although it came out sounding more like an unsure question.

''Dude…dude!'', the human jumped up from his less then comfortable perch on the ground and started pacing, ''oh man!'', and just as suddenly he started laughing.

The vampire's eyebrows rose and then his eyes narrowed the slightest bit into an expression that screamed _'are you feeling alright?' _and in hindsight it was quite rude… however, that seemed to snap the hunter out of…well, whatever kind of an episode that was as he immediately cleared his throat and launched into an explanation: ''it's just…uh, my dad? He…well, he was military himself and you were kind of…'', Dean shrugged his shoulders, ''…I don't know…his idol?''

Jasper's lips quirked up with amusement. ''Were I now?''

''Dude, totally. If only he were still alive, the bastard, and here? He'd be totally fan-girling over you…''

''Fan-girling?'', Jasper inquired, eyes twinkling with merriment.

Dean closed his eyes and groaned. ''Don't. Ask – sooo embarrassing…''

That night, as Dean continued to regale him with stories of his life, the blonde empath laughed like he hadn't in decades.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte Whitlock: Thompson Falls, Montana – Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>The reflection of tired ruby-red eyes set in a beautifully sculpted pale face stared back at her from the full-length mirror she stood in front of, listlessly braiding her still damp wavy blonde locks, a quiet sniffle escaping her full, pouty lips now and again when the burn of the venom gathered at the corners of her eyes became too much to bear: God! some days – much like today – she really wished she could still cry, wished so greatly she could still free herself from the black hole of desperation churning and swirling so viciously within her via the most simplest and natural of ways so many – humans especially so – took for granted, because Peter…<p>

_Oh, God. My Pete…_

She swallowed down the sob clawing at the inside of her throat and sighed. Yeah, her life sucks ass – has for decades now but today…Jesus H. Christ; it was gonna be another one of _those days,_ where the love of her life – or unlife, if you prefer – is barely functioning again…and here she thought he was finally getting better, but no – that wasn't to be, she realized as she continued staring at her own reflection unseeingly, memories of the last few days returning with a vengeance…

_**Two days ago…**_

_One of Peter's – and later in life Charlotte's too – old contacts, Garrett, had called saying he had information on Maria's whereabouts which, naturally, had the blonde vampire just about tingling with anticipation as she waited for the man in question at a seedy bar in Idaho a day later even as her thoughts wouldn't stop churning worriedly over her mate's refusal to join her on the little trip._

_Peter, of course, had tried to put her mind at ease, saying he was only staying behind because he had things to do. That flimsy explanation didn't help whatsoever as she had a sneaking suspicion that her beloved was – to put it simply – full of horseshit. _

_However, he wouldn't cave no matter how hard she pushed and so, here she was: sitting daintily on a rickety wooden stool in a smoky bar filled to the brim with just the right variety of scumbag the two remaining Whitlock's preferred for a late evening dinner, her professionally manicured nails drumming anxiously on the over-polished wooden bar top. _

_A second later, someone poked her in the shoulder from behind. _

_Turning around just slightly faster than what's considered normal for a human, Charlotte was ready to read the asshole who dared to do so the riot act however, that turned out to be not necessary when she came face to face with a grinning Garrett. ''Heh, fancy meeting you here, Whitlock…'', the red-eyed vampire quipped in greeting, his grin only growing in width and brightness with every passing second._

_Charlotte rolled her eyes – fondly so – before standing up. ''Cut the bullshit, Gar'', she retorted easily as she hugged the man she hadn't seen for a couple of decades now, ''…come on, old man. Lay it on me – what've you got?''_

_Garrett chuckled: ''straight to the point I see. Oh well, Sugar…as you wish'', he drawled slowly as he bowed from the waist down._

_Charlotte scoffed playfully as he straightened out, still grinning. ''Well, the word on the street is that the old coot's in New Orleans'', he started, ''I'd have checked the lead out myself before call-''_

_Garrett fell silent mid-explanation when, unexpectedly, Charlotte's cell started ringing. _

_Frowning, the blonde vampire quickly fished the device out of her jeans pocket, giving only a cursory glance at the caller ID before answering: ''Rose? Is everything alright?''_

''_Yes'', came the short reply, ''…you asked to be informed if we found out anything new so I am only calling to tell you that a few days ago, Carlisle received word of two locations, both of which Maria was rumored to be at – some small town in North-eastern Germany and New Orleans.''_

''_Okay…'', Charlotte drawled out slowly as Garrett raised an eyebrow, waiting just as impatiently for the other shoe to drop._

''_Well…'', Rose continued with a tired sigh, ''…Edward, Alice and Emmett are still chasing their lead in Germany. However, the New Orleans one was a bust…''_

''_Bollocks…'', Garrett swore under his breath as Charlotte's shoulders slumped._

''_Are you absolutely sure, Rose?'', she asked in a tired voice._

_The Cullen girl was silent for a brief moment and then answered, sounding beyond exhausted herself: ''yes. We've swept the French Quarter for the better part of the afternoon and then well into the night – nothing. There was no sign at all that she'd so much as passed through here…''_

_Charlotte didn't know what to say, so she remained quiet._

''_Look'', Rose started a few seconds later, ''…our flight back to Seattle is starting to board, I have to go but…I'll call you if I hear anything new, okay?''_

_With a small nod of her head, which the other female couldn't see anyways, Charlotte agreed: ''…alright. I'll do the same. Bye Rose.'' Not waiting for an answer of any kind, she terminated the call looking up just in time to see Garrett wince. ''I'm sorry, Sug. I was so sure that this lead would finally get you and Pete somewhere…''_

_Charlotte smiled sadly. ''Don't worry. It's not your fault, Gar.''_

_And it wasn't – the Mexican whore was always so very cunning – so it didn't come as much of a surprise to learn that the vicious, lying bitch had once again been spreading rumors about herself…and she told Garrett as much._

''_Yes. But still…'', he continued, feeling guilty for dragging the blonde all the way out here only for his lead to be blown to smithereens by one little phone call._

_Charlotte only shook her head as she playfully fist-bumped his right shoulder. ''Don't worry so much, worrywart, or you'll get wrinkles on that pretty face of yours…''_

_The red-eyed male rolled his eyes dramatically. ''Hush woman…'', he chastised, trying and failing to keep a straight face. _

_Charlotte laughed and turned on her heel, ''…thanks for your help and until next time, Gar'', she uttered quietly, already half way to the door._

* * *

><p><em>As soon as she stepped through the door and into her home, her senses were assaulted with the thick, coppery smell of blood – at least a day old, judging by the now somewhat pungent odor…<em>

_Her small – like grandmother liked to call it when she was still alive, bless that woman – 'button nose' wrinkled in disgust as she decided to follow the smell to its source, gasping as soon as she crossed over the neat, stylishly decorated living room and into the small kitchen – which was the place where the god-awful stench was emanating from._

_Peter was there, kneeling in a puddle of blood gone bad and shards of a broken ceramic mug. His eyes were squeezed shut tight as he knelled there, trembling and muttering incomprehensibly under his breath, his hands over his ears as though trying to block out something only he could hear. _

_Unbidden, a strangled cry escaped her as she rushed to her mates side, falling to her knees right beside him without so much as sparing a half of a thought towards the jeans – her favorite pair – she was wearing as in that moment, no scrap of clothing mattered; nothing did. Nothing but Peter – her Petey, her husband, her soul mate…her everything. _

_Gently laying a hand on his shoulder, she whispered his name, her voice trembling with raw emotion, ''…Pete'', but there was no response so she tried again, her voice rising in her desperation as she quickly scooted over behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her face pressed in-between his shoulder blades. ''Baby, please. Come back to me…''_

_She sniffled as she received no response, her petite frame quaking with the force of her tearless sobs a second later when her cajoling once again garnered no reaction._

_She knew though – from previous experience – that it was for the best to leave him be until he snapped out of it but she couldn't do it; she couldn't just leave him to suffer like this, reliving the single worst day of their shared existence over and over again…she couldn't – _

The sudden loud ringing of her cell phone pulled her out of her thoughts with a startled gasp and for a second there, Charlotte couldn't do much more than stare at her own reflection in the full-length mirror, tired ruby-red eyes staring back at her when her ever-active brain caught up with the here and now and she darted towards the couch where Peter now slept, having freed himself from the trap his own mind had pulled him into not a couple of hours earlier – which was something the blonde vampire was overjoyed with, seeing as how his episodes tended to last for days sometimes – and the coffee table right next to it, where she had left the cell phone soon after making sure the light of her existence was finally resting so she could take a quick shower.

Reaching the table in record speed, she grabbed up the device and quickly pressed answer, not bothering this time to check the caller ID in her haste to quieten the infernal device: ''hello'', she whispered, the device in question now pressed firmly to her ear.

''Charlotte'', greeted the all too familiar voice of Carlisle Cullen, ''…is Peter around? I have something important you two need to hear.''

The younger vampire perked up at that, the enthusiasm and…sheer happiness of the older vampire surprising and igniting her curiosity in equal parts. ''Oh well, I'm afraid to tell you that Peter just had one of his episodes, as you call them Doc, and is now sleeping it off…But do tell, I'll relay it to him once he is awake…''

Carlisle sighed. ''I am so sorry to hear that, my dear'', the vampire physician began then sighed once more, ''…but maybe it would be better if you two would just come to Forks for this as I am almost certain you will not believe me if I'll tell you over the phone. I think you need to see this for yourself…''

Feeling somewhat exasperated, Charlotte heaved a heavy sigh of her own, knowing very well that continued attempts at fishing for further information won't work – the man truly was too stubborn to give anything away once he made up his mind so with that in mind, she answered: ''…very well, Carlisle. ''

And although she couldn't see the man at this particular moment in time, she was almost certain he was smiling when he spoke again: ''how soon can you get here?''

* * *

><p><strong>Dean: 100-Mile Wilderness, Maine – Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>The almost absolute stillness and quietness of the early predawn morning, somewhere deep in the still dark Maine woods was disturbed by a sudden white noise, followed quickly by a blinding light erupting from seemingly nowhere.<p>

As it slowly but surely dissipated, the woods were once more shrouded in darkness and had it not been for the man left standing where the light had been but a few seconds earlier, nobody would have ever guessed that anything unnatural had taken place there.

As it was – the man – his clothes not much more than rags now, where covered in so much dirt and blood and…whatever else it was that he was covered in, kept very still as he tried to rein in his heavy labored breaths, his wide eyes scanning every inch of the forest around him for the slightest sign of a threat.

However, when he didn't seem to find one, his tense shoulders relaxed and he raised his left arm up then quickly outstretched the limb in front of himself, before slowly and carefully rolling up the sleeve of what once surely was a quite nice-looking denim jacket to reveal the skin of his strangely glowing forearm with some trepidation.

''God, I hope this works…'', he muttered under his breath as he raised his other arm and settled it just above the swirling glow, a wickedly sharp hunter's blade clutched tightly in its fingers.

Steeling himself with an intake of a deep breath, the disheveled man grimaced as he made a deep incision in his skin, his teeth gritted to keep from cursing out loud and as soon as he unceremoniously dropped the blade, a brilliant golden liquid leaked out of the incision, sluggishly rolling down the man's forearm to dribble and collect into a little pool at his feet.

He stared unblinkingly, his undivided attention on the golden liquid still swirling hypnotically at his feet as he waited for something – anything – to happen…and when a good minute later the liquid changed into golden dust and slowly rose up into the air, the man's face lit up with a joyful grin.

''Well I'll be damned'', he muttered, watching as it lazily swirled around him before suddenly starting to climb higher and higher, gradually disappearing from his view. ''I hope I'll see you again one day, you bastard…maybe sooner than you thought…and maybe I won't so until then, rest in peace J.''


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. The show, the movie saga and the majority of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Red Pine Motel: Houston, Texas_

_Suddenly, the motel room door swung open and in came another Quileute – a young boy bearing quite the resemblance to the pack's Alpha. ''I'm back'', he announced cheerfully and then froze, his dark brown eyes fixed on Jasper: ''…oh, he's awake. Good.'' With that he handed Carlisle a cylindrical metallic container, ''…fresh Bambi blood – just what Doc ordered.''_

_Carlisle smiled at the boy as he took the container from him. ''Thank you, Jacob.'' Carefully opening it, the vampire physician offered it to Jasper: ''here son, drink this and we can go home.''_

_The flaxen-haired vampires sapphire-blue eyes snapped up and away from the container filled to the brim with the most vile smelling stuff his nose has been exposed to in decades to meet the golden-ones of his father figures: ''home?'', he asked, his voice filled with hope._

_Shakily, Carlisle swallowed back the lump forming at the back of his throat and nodded. ''Yes son…home.''_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several miles outside of Houston, Texas – 16 Hours Earlier<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>[Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival]<strong>

''_I see the ba-ad moon risin'_'', the elderly man behind the wheel of the beat-up rust bucket he was currently navigating down the winding, uneven asphalt road – thick, dark woods on either side of it – belted out in a heavy Texan drawl as he chanced a quick glance out the nearest side-window to grin widely at the full moon already up high in the night sky.

''_I see trouble on the way. I see e-earthquakes and lightnin', I see ba-ad times today._''

His head bobbed up and down enthusiastically during the short, barely there intermission in lyrics as he forced the old vehicle into a sharp right turn and onto a dirt road leading to his home – a farmhouse that's been in his family for a couple of generations – and his family.

''_Don't go 'round toni-ight, well it's bound to take your life, there's a bad moon on the ri_–'', the man continued to sing a long merrily as the old, sky-blue pick-up truck bounced down the all too familiar two-track dirt road only to cut himself off when suddenly, a large black…mass of _something…_slithered out of the now thinning woods and onto the dirt road, stopping in the middle and right in the path of the oncoming vehicle.

''Son of a…'', the man swore under his breath, quickly stepping on the brakes, ''…what in the hell…'', he wondered out loud as the blue behemoth of a car came to a complete stop, groaning loudly as though to complain about the rough treatment the radio continuing on with the song as if nothing happened: ''_I hear hurricanes a blowin', I know the end is comin' soon._''

Wise blue eyes were wide open as the man – frozen in his seat, breathing heavily and loudly – watched on in horrified fascination as the dark shape quivered and shook and grew in size, its shiny liquid surface rippling in the headlights mesmerizingly – almost hypnotically – as it formed into a distinctly human shape.

''_Well don't go 'round toni-ight, well it's bound to take your life, there's a bad moon on the rise._''

When the quivering and the rippling eventually stopped and the dark figure moved slowly towards the idling vehicle, the hyperventilating human man inside of it didn't move an inch even as his survival instincts screamed at him to run.

''_Hope you got your things together_'', the voice on the radio continued to croon as the…thing…stopped at the driver's side door, seemingly taking a moment to peer inside and at the man behind the wheel as the man in question – now shaking uncontrollably – stared right back at _it, _whimpering softly when the unknown creature reached in through the wide open window, firmly wrapping a hand around his throat.

The man spluttered soundlessly, his fingers twitching at his sides for a brief second before rising up frantically towards his neck to try and pry the things fingers away when with a feral growl, he was roughly pulled out of the vehicle and into the balmy early summer night – the full moon and the solitary owl hooting somewhere in the surrounding woods the only witnesses to what was happening.

''_Hope you are quite prepared to die._''

Suddenly, the creature's surface rippled violently and – as though by magic – it morphed, taking on the shape and face of the barely conscious man it still held firmly in its grasp.

The human man feebly called out for God in his mind as slowly his eyes rolled back into his head to the image of the pretender's mouth stretching to unbelievable proportions to reveal several rows of sharp, shark-like teeth.

''_Well don't go 'round toni-ight, well it's bound to take your life, there's a bad moon on the rise…_''

* * *

><p><strong>Forks, Washington – Now<strong>

* * *

><p>As the vehicle Carlisle had been driving at moderate speeds since leaving Houston the previous afternoon – only stopping once to hunt for a couple of hours at night, a time during which only the older vampire ended up going on a Bambi chase as the blue-eyed blonde refused categorically to ingest that 'vile smelling shit ever again' – finally turned off the main road and onto the well-obscured driveway – the very same one from all those years ago, he noted – leading towards the Cullen residence, Jasper smiled; he was finally coming home and as though sensing his jovial mood, the sun had burst through the thick grey cover of clouds, slowly – almost lazily – trickling in through the vehicle's front windshield to bathe its occupants with early summer warmth.<p>

Momentarily loosing himself in the moment, the blonde empath was none-the-wiser when the soft smile on his lips turned into a full-blown grin. ''I missed this so much…'', he whispered, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of sunlight on his skin. Then, feeling Carlisle's inquisitiveness he explained: ''the warmth, I mean. And…'', he frowned, opened his eyes and sighed. ''I don't remember where I was…while I was, you know, dead.'' Jasper swallowed back the knot of unease forming in his throat as he chanced a brief glance out the front windshield, observing the scenery passing by before turning to look at his father figure: ''…but what I do remember is feeling cold – so cold. All the time…''

Carlisle swallowed uneasily too: ''I'm sure you'll remember with time, son'', the Doctor uttered gently as the car slowed to a stop in front of the Cullen family home: an ultra-modern and obviously very expensive structure; all dark grey painted concrete, countless shiny windows and warm tones of wood. ''…don't push yourself'', the older vampire added shortly thereafter, the rented vehicles engine idling softly as he gazed at his long lost son, waiting for some kind of response.

Jasper smiled sadly and opened his mouth to respond when the sound of the heavy, wooden front door opening and closing distracted him. His mouth snapped shut as he curiously craned his head to pear outside through the driver's side window – almost immediately, his sad eyes brightened and one corner of his mouth rose up into a smile; oh, he would recognize that head of carefully and artfully styled caramel-colored hair anywhere…

''Esme'', he murmured quietly, so quietly that even Carlisle would not have heard him if he weren't sitting right next to him.

The blonde Doctor smiled at the younger vampire and opened his door, quickly stepping out of the vehicle to greet his mate.

**[All I Need by Awolnation]**

Esme smiled warmly as she stood at the bottom of the concrete steps of the family home she designed herself from scratch, a black leather book containing her client list clutched in her hands as she had literally just gotten off the phone when she heard the sound of the nearing vehicle, watching as her mate slowly exited the rented car.

''Welcome back, darling'', the caramel-haired beauty uttered softly as soon as the driver's side door closed. Approaching her husband leisurely, she leaned into him to steal a quick kiss when she noticed the passenger's side door opening slowly.

Surprise evident in her gentle golden eyes, Esme chanced a quick glance at her husband only to find him grinning widely – happily – before he took her hand in his and turned towards the blonde-haired figure emerging from the vehicle.

The door closed quietly behind it – him – and a few tense seconds passed before Carlisle's passenger finally turned around to face the two vampires.

Two fathomlessly deep sapphire-blue pools met the wide, shocked golden orbs of the Cullen family's matriarch: ''hi, mom'', Jasper murmured, his voice catching in his throat as the female vampires emotions slammed into him with the force of a small tornado.

Her sight blurring with the gathering venom tears that would never fall, Esme gasped, one hand immediately coming up to cover her lips as the other settled over her long non-beating heart, the little black book she held just a few seconds ago now all but forgotten as it lay at her feet.

''Jasper..?'', she whispered under her breath as she tried reaching for the blonde vampire with a shaking hand, the fingers retreating and curling into a loose fist as she hesitated at the last second, seemingly too afraid to touch him just in case he would disappear.

The flaxen-haired vampire smiled, his eyes sparkling with joy. ''It's me, mom. I'm really here'', he uttered quietly to assure the shocked woman that she was not, in fact, only imagining as he slowly walked around the vehicle. Stopping a few steps away, he met her tearful gaze: ''it's me.'' And as if to reassure her further, Jasper sent a feather-light tendril of familial love towards the female.

A strangled cry fell off of the caramel-haired vampires lips as the intense emotion wrapped around her, warming her and filling her heart with joy: ''Jasper?''

This time, he only nodded in answer.

Esme's chin trembled as she swallowed down the heart wrenching sobs begging to be let out yet one still managed to escape a mere second before she rushed to his side. Hands still shaking, she cupped his face in her palms: ''my boy…you're really back, you're– '', the family's matriarch cut herself off short as she quickly wrapped her arms around Jasper in a firm hug, squeezing the living daylights out of him as she wept tearlessly into his shirt.

The blue-eyed vampire chuckled in response, one arm kept firmly around his mother figure as the other rubbed her back in slow, soothing circles.

Just then, the front door of the house opened and Rosalie stepped outside demanding to know what all the ruckus was about: ''what on earth is going on here?''

At the sound of his sister's – his twin's – voice, Jasper froze and then slowly turned his head to look at the blonde girl standing at the top of the steps, hands on hips, one eyebrow arched eloquently as she looked at Carlisle first: ''I heard– '', and then the beautiful vampire fell completely and utterly silent as her gaze fell on the sniffling figure of her mother, ensconced tightly in the arms of her _dead _twin.

Golden eyes wide, hands slipping off her hips to rest limply at her sides, she stared.

Jasper grinned bashfully, ''hey, Rosie.''

At the sound of his voice the breathtakingly beautiful vampire girl cried out sorrowfully, her eyes clouding over with gathering venom tears.

Grimacing at the sight of the pained look on his sister's face, Jasper let go of Esme who immediately rushed to her husband, seeking comfort in his arms as her son turned to face his stricken sister. ''Well'', he drawled slowly as he looked at her, ''…don't I get a 'welcome back' hug?''

As soon as those words left his mouth, he was holding onto a quivering, hysterically sobbing force of nature that was one Rosalie Lillian Hale. Smiling through both of their emotional turmoil that was almost a physical thing, the blonde empath closed his eyes and just held her as she cried into his chest, his head resting atop hers, trying to console her as best as he could. However, as she only started crying harder, the front door of the Cullen residence creaked open once again and a second later Emmett strode out. ''Rosie'', the dark, curly haired vampire started, his voice just as boisterously loud as Jasper remembered it being, ''…what is going…on…here'', he continued, the timbre of his voice lowering quickly and eventually cutting off as surprise set in at the scene he was greeted with.

''Jazz-man?'', the burly youngest Cullen member whispered a few moments later, his voice laced with disbelief even as he stared at the fair-haired vampire holding onto his mate who had finally calmed down some and was only sniffling and hiccuping softly as though she were his life-line.

Jasper's eyes opened slowly and he looked straight at his youngest sibling: ''hey there, brother-bear'', he greeted, his Texan accent thick as he fought the overwhelming emotions bombarding him from all sides.

''You're…'', the brawny golden-eyed vampire started only for Jasper to cut him off: ''it's me, Em. I'm back – I don't know how; I don't remember, but I'm back.''

The dark-haired Cullen remained silent, opting to simply stare, as though trying to make sure that what he was seeing wasn't an illusion or a hallucination…or worse yet – a dream, as it had happened several times before during those long decades when the once so close-knit family was left reeling in the aftermath of the loss of one of their own because a vampire's memory – or something close to the human version of eidetic memory – was truly a curse as much as it was a blessing.

The almost awkward silence continued for a little while as no one was sure of what to say or do: Emmett staring wordlessly; Jasper playing with Rose's hair – the blonde girl in question still sniffling softly as she clung to the empath like a baby monkey – as his gaze jumped from one family member to the other, sapphire-blue eyes scared to let even one of them out of their line of site for too long just in case they up and vanished into thin air; Carlisle whispering soothing, sweet little nothings to Esme as they both observed their adopted children's reactions…

However, the awkward silence of the little 'welcome back' gathering didn't last very long as sounds of footsteps approaching them reached their ears and a couple of seconds later, Edward emerged from the woods to Emmett's left followed shortly thereafter by Alice only to freeze mid-stride as he finally noticed the family gathered outside.

His own golden gaze jumped from one member to another questioningly before abruptly settling on Jasper, eyes widening as soon as he realized who it was he was looking at.

Jasper smiled at the family's resident telepath before he could say anything and he in turn squeezed Alice's hand who – as usually these days – seemed to be once again lost in her thoughts.

With a little shake of her head, the pixie-like girl pulled herself out of her fantasy world and back into reality, her brows furrowing lightly as she looked up at her husband and mate. ''What's wrong Edward?'', she asked quietly but he didn't answer, the ability to speak seemingly lost on him as he continued to stare ahead.

Her frown deepening, Alice followed Edward's line of sight and if it were at all possible for a vampire to pale, then the petite raven-haired girl's face did drain of any and all color as she stared unblinkingly at the painfully familiar face of her long lost brother.

Throwing a quick look at her clearly shaken sister, Rose sniffled one last time and stepped away from Jasper's arms.

Smile widening the empathic vampire turned to face the two, his deep blue gaze lingering on Edward for a minute before it settled on the dark-haired girl. ''Hey Ali…'', he whispered, knowing she'd hear him just fine.

Alice whimpered at the sound of her whispered name, her always so overwhelming emotions churning and twisting faster with every passing second.

Not wanting to upset the tiny vampire even more, Jasper crooked a finger in a come hither gesture and the next thing anyone knew, the future-seeing girl was but a blur as she tackled her blonde brother in an unrelentingly fierce, bone crushing hug.

''Missed you too, you frightening little monster'', Jasper whispered in her ear as soon as he regained his breath, all the while grinning like a Cheshire cat. Alice giggled through her tearless sobs and quickly glanced back over her shoulder at her husband, motioning for him to join them.

Riding himself of the shock with a quick shake of his head, Edward rushed to their side, stopping a few steps away as though not wanting to interrupt in his mate's and their brother's reunion yet when Jasper freed one of his arms from Alice's hold and extended it towards the telepathic vampire, he only remained undecided for a second before closing the distance between them to grasp the waiting hand in his own.

As soon as he did so Rosalie joined the trio by wrapping her arms around her self-proclaimed twin from behind, her face resting against his back and as Jasper chuckled at her antics Esme and Carlisle where next to join.

Eyes misting over as he marveled at the sight of the happy faces of his family members, Emmett rushed to their side, his exuberantly and loudly shouted ''group hug!'', as he pounced on them sending them all into peals of loud, cheerful laughter…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I know I keep on mentioning Jasper's eye color…and that's because he wasn't always sporting baby-blues. There is a reason behind the color change which you will find out soon. However, if you guys are interested, I've made an album for Undead Again on Photobucket – so if you'd like to see the exact shade of blue I'm talking about, the link for the album is on my profile page…just scroll down to the very bottom. **


End file.
